The Unknown Twin
by Gooseonline
Summary: Edward Cullen is letting a map and a dart choose the next phase of his life for him after his wife's death. When it lands on a little town called Forks he has no idea that his world will be turned upside down by who he meets... E&B HEA
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank BB Masen-Cullen for the idea and Scarlet Nite for betaing this story

* * *

It had been two years since Charlotte had disappeared and one year since the New York Police had found her dead. We still don't know how she died, Renee refused to have an autopsy done on her. Frugal woman. I couldn't live in our house anymore, too many memories.

I went over to mum and dad's house one day and placed a map of the states on the huge cork board that mum used for her work. I threw darts at it until a dart landed on a small town.

I went to find mum to let her know what I was going to be doing, I found her in the sitting room knitting a little jumper. She did this a lot, knitting tiny jumpers in all different colours. I sat down next to her.

"Hi mum, I am going to move away from here. There are too many memories of my life with Charlotte. I did a basic lucky dip and the dart landed on a town in Washington State called Forks. It looks like there will be nothing there to remind me of Charlotte," I told her, remembering Charlottes long blonde hair and light blue eyes. God, I missed her, I always hoped her death was quick and painless.

I did love Charlotte but i was not in love with her. The marriage was just a responsibility because a few weeks before school finished she came over to my house and told me that she was two months pregnant with my child. I did the right thing and married her. I didn't want my child to grow up without a father, so when Char turned 18 my mum and dad took us with Charlotte parents to the courthouse so that we could get married the quickest and cheapest way.

Going back to school was interesting because everyone knew that we had got married and that Char was pregnant with my child. Jessica was the one who took the news the hardest. I know she was a stuck up bitch that hates Charlotte. I also knew that Jess wanted to take Charlotte's place as my wife, but I couldn't stand the petty girl.

I was walking beside Charlotte when Jess ran up behind her and pushed Charlotte down the stairs. I watched in horror as Char fell on her stomach a few times as she bounced down the stairs. I looked over to see Jess laughing. I quickly rang mum to come get us to take Charlotte to the hospital. When we got there Charlotte was taken away to the exam room. After four hours the doctor came up to us in the waiting room.

"I have some sad news to tell you, Who is Charlotte's mother and the father of the unborn child?" the doctor asked us looking at me.

"I am Edward, Charlotte's husband and the father of the baby. and Mrs Hunt is her mother," I told him.

"Ok, well Charlotte is stable and can have visitors but one at a time for a while. Edward, I am very sorry to inform you that the unborn child was lost during the fall," the doctor said.

When I heard this I broke down in tears. My mum caught my before I fell down to the ground.

"Edward, would you like to go see Charlotte?" mum asked me.

Jess was put on house arrest and could only go to school. I stayed with Charlotte everyday and I did my homework beside her bed. Charlotte was in hospital for 10 days after the attack, while in hospital Charlotte went on the depo shot because we were too young to become parents and we grieved for the one we lost. Once out of the hospital you could not separate us when we were both back at school. Where you found one of us the other would be close by. Until she went to spend her 19th birthday with her dad. Charlotte met her dad in New York City, Renee had someone visit her in Florida and my family went to Chicago to visit my grandmother.

When we had been in Chicago for a week I got a call from Renee that rocked my world to the core. She told me that Charlotte had not been seen or heard from for five days because her dad had to go home for an emergency, so he left her to enjoy her time in New York.

I went straight to New York to see if I could find her. I spent two weeks scouring the city for my wife but I had to go home to wait for Charlotte to choose to come home.

It was a year later, three weeks before my 22nd birthday when I got a phone call from the New York Police letting me know that they had found Charlotte's body and that I was welcome to come and identify the body. If it was Charlotte I could take her body home with me.

The next day I went to ID the body and bring home Charlotte to bury her in her home town. But it was not her. After all the pain that was centered in Florida I had to leave. I couldn't stand being here any longer.

I had to move.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank BB Masen-Cullen for the idea and Scarlet Nite for betaing this story

* * *

I packed all my bags and jumped into my dark blue Mustang and drove across the country to the little town that I had darted at Mom's home. The drive took me through 11 states and 6 days before arriving in the small town of Forks. I pulled into the hotel where I was going to stay until I found a house to live in.

I walked to the reception to get my room key and crash on my bed. I slept for the whole day and woke to my stomach growling for food. I drove to the local store to get some simple, ready-to-eat food.

After I was full, I went back into my room and called Mum.

"Hi Mum, sorry for not calling sooner. I just got my room and fell asleep. I have just gone and found some food," I told her.

"That is ok son. Just please keep in touch with us," Mum said sadly.

"Sure Mum, I promise I will," I swore to her.

The next morning I walked into the hotel reception.

"Hello, may I speak to the manager or owner of this hotel, please?" I asked.

"Sure, you are speaking to the both of them, I am both manager and owner. How can I help you?" the gentleman said.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I have just moved in to this town and I would like to offer my services in any aspect that you need," I told him.

"Hello, Edward my name is Peter, and I will gladly give you a trial, you will be responsible for the cleaning of rooms and any maintenance that needs done around the hotel. I will pay you ten dollars an hour," Peter said.

"Thank you, Sir," I said, holding my hand out for Peter to shake which he did.

I walked out of the hotel to pick up some more food and other things that I would need now that I lived in a colder environment. I was used to a muggy environment and hot temperatures and I knew that the weather in forks would not get anywhere near the heat that I was accustomed to in Florida.

I walked into the only clothing store that this little town had. As I walked into the store I brushed past a girl. Our skin touched and I felt what could only be called an electric shock. I turn back to look at her and I could not believe my eyes. There was no way that the girl I just bumped into could be Char. She was dead.

I shook off the déjà vu feeling and walked into the store, finding the men's clothing and randomly picked the clothes I needed, only pausing to check the sizes. I kept thinking about that girl. I bought enough clothes to last me two weeks and walked out of the store still in a daze.

The next day I started by cleaning the rooms that were occupied and freshening up the ones that weren't. Peter asked me to change all the light globes in the dining room which took me all day. It was a good job for me. I enjoyed the time just to think about where I was and what I wanted to do. Did I want to get married again? I think the answer would be yes if the right girl came along.

That night I went walking to the local diner and ordered the house burger and a coke. Once I had finished my meal I walked up to the counter to pay for bill.

I felt a strange electrical feeling, the same feeling that I had felt when I brushed up against the girl the day before so I looked around and saw the top of her head. She was sitting with a tall male. She was laughing at something the man said. It was the same carefree laugh that was an exact copy of charlotte's laugh. I would recognise that laugh anywhere.

I ran out the door and straight to my room and I crashed on the bed. After I caught my breath, I rolled over to face the roof. I pulled out my phone and rang mum.

"Hi Mum, something really weird is happening here, I could swear that Charlotte is walking and talking around this little town. What should I do, Mum?" I asked , utterly beat with exhaustion trying to work this out.

"Honey, Char's dead," Mum replied hesitantly.

"I know, Mum, it's just," I said, frustrated that I could not describe what I was feeling."This girl I keep running into, she is so familiar and I can't figure out why. She even sounds like her when she laughs."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm not sure of anything right now, to be honest," I told her.

"Edward, what you need to do is to talk to the girl face to face. You will hurt yourself if you don't do something about this soon," Mum told me.

"Thanks Mum, you have given me a lot to think you so much. I am going to sleep now. I love you Mum," I told her.

"I love you too, Son. Remember your Dad and I are always here to help even if it is just a listening ear that you need," Mum said and hung up the phone. I rolled over to lie on my stomach and fell asleep thinking of Charlotte and the mystery girl.

* * *

Please review make our days


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Scarlet Nite for betaing this story

* * *

I knew I had to talk to this mystery girl and find out who she was and why I was so drawn to her, why she looked and sounded so much like Charlotte. My problem was I did not know how was I going to talk to her and this was very annoying. I had to remember how to speak with a girl, much less flirt with one. Because the last time I needed to get a girl's attention was back before I meet Charlotte.

I was shocked that the opportunity to talk to the girl came up so soon after I made my decision to solve the mystery. I was making my way into the post office and a girl was walking out. The same girl that was a huge mystery to me. She must not have been looking where she was going because she walked straight into my chest. I quickly reached out to grab her upper arms so that she would not fall down. The shock that went through my palms was the strongest that I had ever felt as I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. The feelings that coursed through my body were amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before, not even when I was with Charlotte.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said shyly to her.

"I am Bella, it's nice to meet you, Edward," she said as the cutest blush graced her face.

I had to touch it, I reached out and ran the back of my fingers on her cheek. I felt her lean into my hand. It felt right, like I had finally found the other part of my soul.

"Bella, would do me the pleasure of joining me for lunch?" I asked hesitantly, not sure of her answer.

"I would be honored to join you, Edward," Bella told me. I broke out in a smile at her answer.

"Would you like to meet me outside of the lodge at 12:30?" I inquired.

"Sure, Edward I am looking forward to getting to know you more." Bella said hopefully.

"Goodbye beautiful, I will see you soon," I said.

I walked into the post office, once I had finish what needed to be done. I went to my room and sat down to wait for the time to get closer to 12:30pm. I had to do something while I passed the time, otherwise I will go crazy. What could I do? I decided to make my Mothers' day.

"Hi Mum," I said sounding worried.

"Hello Edward, this is a surprise. What's wrong. How can I help you son?" she asked.

"Mum, I am going to have lunch with the mystery girl, whose name is Bella. What do I do? What do I say?" I informed her.

"Edward, you just need to be truthful and be yourself at all times. If you play games she will resent you in the long run," she told me sternly.

"Ok Mum but I don't want to talk about Charlotte," I whined.

"Edward no one is making you talk about her in any aspect. It will be up to you if or when this new mystery girl, Bella, gets to know about Charlotte." Mum said.

'Thanks, Mum" I said as I checked my watch. I realized I would need to hurry if I wanted to make my date on time.

"No problem son, thats what I am here for," Mum said. Then I hung up the phone and went into the shower to get ready for my lunch with Bella.

I walked to the front door on the lodge and waited for Bella to arrive. As soon as I saw her, I jumped down the stairs and had to stop myself from running straight to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Hi Bella, thank you for coming," I said, barely holding my excitement in.

"Your welcome, Edward," Bella said.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her into the lodge. I walked up to waitress stand.

"Hello, I booked a table for two under the name Cullen," I told her.

"Yes follow me please," she replied and walked away from the stand. When we arrived at the table I pulled out Bella's chair for her.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said with a sweet smile.

"My pleasure beautiful," I told her sitting down in my chair. Because I had never been here before I looked at the menu and then looked up to Bella.

"Bella what would you suggest for me to have?" I asked her shyly.

"Well I would suggest the lamb or one of the burgers would be a good choice," Bella told me.

"Ok thanks Bella" I said watching her blush.

When the waitress came to take our order I glanced at her for a second then back at Bella. I couldn't keep my eyes off her for long.

"I would like a house burger and a Coke please," I said as I glanced at the waitress. I looked at Bella and waited for her to place her order.

"Hello Lauren, I would like the mushroom ravioli and a Coke as well please." she told the waitress. After our menus were taken, the waitress walked away.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?" Bella asked.

"Well I lived in Chicago until I was ten, then we moved to Florida. My sisters loved the beach that was straight out of our back door and I enjoyed the beach too. Then I moved here. What about you?" I asked.

"What made you choose to move here?" bella asked curiously.

"I was having a hard time dealing with the memories that were haunting me so I decided to leave Florida," I told her.

"What made you pick Forks?" bella asked.

"Fate did," I replied knowing that I would have to come clean eventually on just how I picked Forks, but that was a conversation for another day.

"I have lived in Forks my whole life. What family do you have?" Bella asked.

"Well, I have two sisters that I mentioned before and they both have husbands who are my best friends. Both my Mum and Dad are still in Florida with my sisters," I told her.

"Well, with me I only know my dad. Because my Mum left us when I was a few weeks old. I have only met her a few times. I have never met my sister but I know I have one," Bella said with tears in her eyes. I reached out to take her hand in mine.

"Its ok Beautiful, you can let it out," I told her calmly and watched as tears fell down her precious face.

"I will be right back Bella," I told her as I went to pay the bill. I walked back to the table and pulled her into my arms. I walked out of the restaurant with Bella curled into my side. I placed her into my car.

"Where do you live, Bella?" I asked her and then followed her teary directions to her house. I drove into her driveway and parked my car. I got out and walked around to the other side of the car. I pulled Bella into my arms and felt her collapse so I picked her up bridal style and walked up to her front door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a man who I could tell just by looking at him that he was Bella's father. The shocking thing was that I could see bits of Charlotte in the man as well. What was going on with this family and the similarities between this family and Charlotte? It was so confusing I needed help to work it out.

"Hello Sir, my name is Edward Cullen, I took Bella on a lunch date today. We talked about our families. Bella broke down so I brought her straight home. Her car is still at the Lodge, sorry," I told the man.

"No need to be sorry son, thank you for looking after her. Don't worry about her car, I will get it later. I'm Charlie, Bella's Dad," He said looking sad for some reason.

"Come in and place her on the couch please," he told me, remembering that I was standing in the doorway holding his daughter.

I walked in and placed Bella onto the couch, and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. I stood up and saw that Charlie was watching me. I blushed at getting caught but I didn't care. She was my heart.

What had happened to this innocent girl? What happened to break up this family and cause her Mum to choose the other sister? Why had she never meet the other sister? Hopefully my Mum would be able to help me find answers to these questions.

* * *

**thank you to all of those who are now following our story**

**i got 78 emails in regards to this story in 24 hours**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Scarlet Nite for betaing this story

* * *

I went home after dropping off Bella at her house. Charlie allowed me to give her a simple kiss goodbye it felt like I left my heart and half of my soul with her.

I rang Mum as soon as I got in my room.

"Hi Mum," I said.

"Hi Edward, how can I help you today?" she asked.

"Mum I think I am going to need your help here" I said.

"Why, son, what happened?" she inquired.

"I went to lunch with the mystery girl today, whose name is Bella, and it was good until we talked about our families. She started to tell me about her sister that she has never meet. She found out about the sister when she went to get her driver's licence but no one would tell her any information on the sister," I informed Mum.

"Do you need both of us, Edward?" Mum asked.

"I think just you for now, Mum, but if Dad wants to come with you as well. I don't is welcome to come here," I told Mum.

"Ok, Edward "I will look into a airline reservation for the next possible flight" Mum told me

"Thank you so much, Mum It will be a weight off my shoulders to have someone else here to help me figure this out." I said with tears of relief slowly falling down my face.

Shortly after I received a SMS from Mum with her arrival time. I washed my face and then I headed to find Peter.

"Hello Peter, I was wondering if it would be ok to leave for a few hours so that I can pick up my parents from the Port Angeles airport? They should be arriving around 2:40pm," I asked.

"Sure, Edward, you are welcome to go and fetch your parents. Your work here has been exceptional. Thank you," Peter said.

'Thank you, Peter" I told him. I completed some simple tasks from the todo list around the hotel until I got a SMS from Mum letting me know that she was boarding the plane to Port A.

I waited for 30 minutes before calling out to Peter that I was going. Once I arrived at the airport I started to pace the arrival area.

"Edward," someone called.

I looked up when I heard my name being called. I looked around to see who had called my name. I was so happy to see Mum walking towards me that I ran into her arms.

"Hi Mum, thank you so much for coming," I whispered into her neck.

"Son, calm down, I am here to help you solve the conundrum that you have found here, in this little town," Mum chuckled.

"Where are your bags?" I asked when I stood back, looked up and took her in. I had missed her so much. We had always shared quite a bond and I could not imagine not going to her for help.

"I have one bag that I had to check in. It should be in baggage claim," she said.

I went and pick up mum's bag and led her to my car.

"I have booked a room for you in the hotel that I am staying and working in," I told her as I drove towards Forks.

"So Edward, tell me what you know of this girl." Mum asked.

"Well, she is the most stunning girl I have ever seen, Mum" I told her with a smile. The smile slipped from my face as I went on. "But this thing about her missing sister has just about destroyed her."

"We will try and fix this for both of you," Mum said and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel I introduced my Mum to Peter.

"Peter this is my mother Esmé, Esmé this is my boss and friend Peter," I said.

"It a pleasure to meet you, Esmé," Peter said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mum told him.

"Peter, may I have Esmé's room key, please?" I asked.

"Sure Edward," Peter gave me the key to the room.

"Mum, do you want to go up to your room to freshen up?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward. Peter would you please arrange coffee and some cake and join Edward and I in a little while?" Mum asked.

"I would be delighted to do that. I will go and organise it now for us." Peter said as I led mum to her room. I left her there to get ready.

When mum came down to the dining room Peter had already set out coffee and cake for us to enjoy. I had to wonder what Mum's plan was but I knew she wanted answers and there was no way I was going to stop it from happening.

"So Peter tell me about the town," Esmé inquired

"Well its a small town with no drama expect for the drama that happened about 21 years ago with the story went that Renée and Charlie were dating in high school when Renée got pregnant and they got into a huge fight which ended in Renée taking one on the twin girls and leaving the state to live somewhere else in the states. It was very hard on Charlie because he loved both of his daughters equally and Renée took the one they called Charisse, Charleen or Charlotte, or something like that and left Isabella to grow up with Charlie."

Mum and I were just staring at each other. Could my mother- in-law be the same Renée? Mum always said that Renée was hiding something huge. Could this be what she was hiding?

"I don't think Charlie got to spend much time with his other daughter before she passed away. The other daughter was so young, only 19 when she went missing and 20 when Charlie was informed by the police that her husband had identified the body," Peter continued with his story. I grabbed Mum's hand because the story was so eerily similar to Charlotte's story. What was going on with this town?

"Thank you Peter for the coffee, cake and a huge thanks for the information," Mum said pulling me up with her.

"See you soon Peter thanks," I mumbled.

Mum pulled me into her room.

"Edward, could this be true in any way?" Mum asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, Mum I think the only thing to do now is go and confront Renée," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Nite for betaing this story and TwiSagaLover for all of her help

* * *

When we arrived in Florida it was late at night so I stayed at my parents' home.

"Edward, it was nice of Peter to allow to to come here with such short notice," Mum commented.

"Yeah, I'm very lucky he said that I would still have my job when I returned," I replied.

When it was the morning we told Dad what had happened and our plan to confront Renée. Dad insisted on to joining us.

We walked up to Renée's house ready for anything.

"Hello Renée," Mum said sitting down on the couch holding my hand. Whatever Renée was going to tell us was going to be big.

"Hello Esmé, Carlisle and Edward. How are you you both? Edward how are you settling down in the new town?" Renée questioned us pleasantly.

After making pleasantries we finally got down to the reason for our visit. "Renée can you tell us more about Charlotte's birth and childhood? We have discovered some information that is very disturbing and we would like you to tell us that what we suspect is wrong." Esmé began.

Renee's eyes widened for a moment and she almost appeared frightened. Then slowly her face settled into a lazy smirk. She knew the cat was out of the bag and she could not care less.

"Well I knew this would come out eventually. Please let me finish before you talk," Renée said. We nodded that we would stay quiet and let her share her story.

"Well, I was young when I had two twin girls. When the girls were two weeks old, I took my first born girl who I called Charlotte. I moved here to Florida and when Charlotte was a year old I married Phil and he took Charlotte as his own. I have not seen Charlotte's biological father since I left Washington State all those years ago and I really don't care if I ever do again." Renée said with a scowl.

"Renée, what made you chose Charlotte over your other daughter and what did you call her?" Mum asked holding both my hand and my Dad's at the same time.

"It was simple choice, the fussy baby or the sweet and perfect baby. I have no idea what Charlie ended up calling the other girl. That's not my concern. I chose Charlotte because she was a very happy and content baby that didn't cry at all. She was perfect, really, just like me, where the other baby would cry non stop and had severe colic and reflux. She demanded attention all the time, it was so ridiculous that I never got a decent sleep. She would even wake my angel baby, Charlotte, up all the time and never let her get any sleep either. The sound of her voice grated on my nerves so bad that I could not handle her.I took the good, well behaved baby and left," Renée said without any feeling, then continued with her story.

"Its not like I left her on the side of the road or anything, but I just didn't want a screaming and crying baby. And it was better than me smothering her with a pillow so I divorced Charlie before Charlotte was 6 months old. When Charlotte was five years old, I started to dye her hair because her hair would remind me of her biological father who was just a sperm donor to me in the end that I just wanted to forget that part of my life I was ever with. So I dyed it to match Phil's hair colour. It was better looking than the shit brown colour anyway," Renée said.

"Where did you give birth to the twins?" Dad asked Renée.

"I gave birth to the twins in a little shitty one horse town town called Forks in Washington State." Renée said.

I could not be in the same room as this evil woman. I had to leave before I hurt her. I gave my mum's hand a squeeze and walked out the door and sat on the curb with my head in my arms crying. How could a woman just abandon her newborn child just because the child was having a difficult start to life?

After half an hour Mum and Dad came out of the house shaking their heads. I stood up and opened my arms because I knew I needed a hug and Mum was always such a caring mother figure that didn't have a malicious bone in her body, unlike Renée who opened my eyes to the unkindness that one woman alone could bring into the world. I could not fathom how such an amazing young woman like Bella could share any DNA with someone like Renee.

"Hi Mum," I said into her shoulder.

'Its ok Edward," Mum told me.

"What did she say when I left?" I asked both Mum and Dad.

"Well, she told us that she only ever wanted one kid and she had planned to take one child and leave the other with Charlie, she just didn't know which one. She had always planned to move to the other side of the country." Dad conveyed.

"Edward,we need to go back to let the Swan's know what we have found and to inform them of where we have laid Charlotte to rest. I think Charlie would like to know where his other daughter is," Mum said.

"Will you both please come back with me because I know I won't be able to do this myself without back up?" I asked unsure.

Mum was quick to reassure me, "Of course, Edward, we will both go with you because with this bombshell, we will need to handle the situation delicately. You will need all the help you can get.


	6. Chapter 6

i would like to thank Scarlet Nite for betaing this story

* * *

now a few people have asked for the conversation between the Cullen's and the Swan's

i had no intention of writing it but i have bowed to the request and i have begged and asked my FF/FB friend if she would be willing to write the conversation that those people were asking for and she said that would write it... so once i get it i will post it as either a one-shot or as another chapter.

* * *

While we were walking through the airport terminal in Port Angeles Mum and Dad had to hold me up because more examples of Bella's mistreatment were revealed to me during the flight.

Mum told me that Renée claimed that she only saw her daughter briefly at the airport when she was giving Bella money. Apparently Renee had been paying her daughter hush money to keep their connection a secret. Renée stayed only long enough to give Bella $1000 and then Renée jumped on a different plane to spend the time somewhere else. Also when Bella was a newborn Renée would refuse to feed and look after her.

As more and more of the horrible truths were revealed I actually became physically sick. For the the first time ever I was not sick from motion sickness or turbulence, but the horrible treatment of my Bella that is what has made me ill. I don't know how anyone least of all her very own mother could do these thing to her . She was just a fucking baby and didn't deserve that. Not then and certainly not now.

Once we got to my car Mum pushed me into the back seat and sat in the seat next to me. Dad drove to the hotel following my Mum's directions. I was still shaking from the revelations that I learned from Renée's home and on the plane.

After arriving at the hotel Mum led me into her room and placed me onto the bed.

"Edward," she said, soothingly.

I moaned in response so she tried again. "Edward, sleep here, we will look after you, then we will all go and talk to Bella and Charlie," Mum said. I moaned again and rolled over onto my belly and fell asleep.

Some time later I awoke groggily to Mum gently shaking me.

"Edward, sweetheart, it is time to get up to eat and then we need to go talk to the Swan's," Mum told me.

"Ok, Mum, I am up. What do you have for me to eat?" I asked. I realized that I had not eaten in quite some time and my stomach was grumbling.

"I have a hamburger for you to eat," Mum said. I started to eat my food when a thought hit me.

"Mum, how are we going to bring this up to them?" I questioned. "We can't exactly walk in and say 'you know that twin sister you mentioned the other night? Yeah, well, she is my ex-wife and we have no idea where she is. Have a nice day' ."

"I don't know, Edward but I think we should let them lead the discussion and everything will work out fine." Mum said.

"That will be a good way to go about this, Esmé," Dad said, giving Mum a kiss on the temple.

"Ok," I said as I finished my meal.

A few minutes later we all piled into my car and I drove to Bella's house. I was fine until I parked the car in the driveway. I quickly put the car in park, opened the door and put my head between my knees, breathing deeply. What if Bella hated me or my family for revealing the information that we knew.

I felt Mum kneel beside me and Dad stood next to me rubbing my back.

"It will be ok, Edward," mum said.

"Are you ok to go in?" dad asked, concerned.

I shook my head. No, there was no way I could go through hearing about Bella's neglect for a second time.

"No, I can't listen to this again. I will wait on the swing chair outside," I told them, slowly standing up and walking to the seat. I watched as Mum and Dad knocked on the door and when it opened they introduced themselves to Charlie, who then invited them into his house. I heard Charlie ask, "Is Edward coming in?"

"No, he is going to wait outside because he has heard this before and not only does he not want to hear it again but I don't think he will be able to go through it a second time. I hope you understand that and its ok with you that he waits outside for a while." Mum told him.

"Ok Esmé," he said to Mum. He looked over at me and said, "Edward, if you need anything please feel welcome to get it."

I looked over to the door. "Thank you, sir," I told Charlie. I then placed my head back into my hands. I don't know how long after they entered the house when I felt the swing move. I looked up to see Bella sitting next to me.

"Hi," she greeted, sitting down next to me.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" I asked lifting my head looking at her.

"I am ok, how are you?" she replied.

"Did to hear what my Mum and Dad told your Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, so you were married to my sister?" she questioned. I wished I could tell what she was thinking at that moment but her expression was unreadable.

"Yes I was but before I moved here I got the marriage dissolved because Charlotte went missing. She is still considered a missing person. So I wanted a clean break and I felt it was time to move on with my life because I believe cheating is the ultimate betrayal and once a cheater always a cheater, and that is one thing I never want to be," I told her.

"Can you tell me about her, please?" Bella questioned.

"Sure, when I met her she was a beautiful, caring girl and then she got pregnant. This pissed off quite a few girls in the school and Jess was the most enraged. Actually, thats putting it mildly. Jessica killed our child, and after Charlotte left the hospital, she slowly started to change. She started to have the same views and attitudes that Jessica had regarding the world. You know, where she would laugh at others misfortune and thought that they deserved what they got, but as I was married to her I chose to overlook the attitude change, " I said staring at my hands.

"What happened when you went to identify the body?" Bella asked, trembling.

"It was a hard flight, I got the phone call from the detective from new york saying that they had found a body that matched the description of Charlotte, so I went, but it wasn't her. I don't know what happened to her, I just hope that wherever she is that she is safe and happy. I would never wish ill to her," I said.

"Oh," Bella said.

"Bella I need to ask this question, I hope to get an honest answer. There will be no ill feelings if your answer is yes" I said hoping to get the answer that would make all this drama disappear and make my world brighter.

"I will always be honest with you, Edward. Please ask your question," Bella said interrupting me.

"Will my past relationship affect our possible future friendship or relationship in any way?" I asked not sure of the way Bella would answer.

"No, Edward the past relationship you had with the girl that you once loved who I classify as a half sister and not my twin because I never met her, it will not affect the way I feel about you. Your past is just that, in the past. It does not scare me, We will move on from here starting new. No more talk of past ok?" Bella said causing a huge smile to break out on my face.

"Bella, sweet girl, you have made me so happy, may I give you a kiss?" I asked Bella who leaned closer to me and placed her lips onto mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I am posting this early. Please Enjoy

* * *

I would like to thank my beta Scarlet Nite.

* * *

I have been told that my story would not work in real life. That this or that would happen differently in real life. Please remember I do not live in America. I have talked to some Americans about some facts. This is my story so my rules take precedence over the rules of real life, I can make cats say woof instead of meow. If you don't like my rules then don't read my story, I have not revealed everything in this story.

* * *

We kissed until we heard the door open.

"Bella, would you like to go and talk to Renée?" Charlie asked. I noticed that he almost cringed when he spoke her name

"Sure Dad," Bella said then looked to me, "I know you just flew back from Florida, but would you and your family mind coming with us?" Bella asked.

"I will happily go with you and your dad, Bella," I told her.

"We will stand beside you too," Mum said with Dad nodding in agreement.

"I have to go to the hotel before I fly anywhere, I need to get some clothes and tell Peter that I will be away again" I told them all. I hoped that I still would have a job to return to since I was taking all this time off.

"Bella, will an hour be enough time for you and your Dad to pack for a week away?" Mum asked and we agreed to meet back at her house in a hour. I gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead, then my parents and I drove back to the hotel.

My parents excused themselves to pack our clothes while I walked up to the hotel reception desk. I saw that Peter had a suitcase next to the door.

"Going somewhere?" I asked Peter curiously.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my girlfriend who lives in Texas. I have been with her for close to two years, I am going to ask C.C. to marry me and if all goes right I will be bringing her back here, after a stop in Las Vegas," Peter replied with a hopeful grin.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank my beta Scarlet Nite

I have some very clever readers... you will see if you are correct soon

Thank you for your reviews and making my day

Goose

* * *

Once we arrived in Florida we all went to sleep at the airport hotel because it was midnight.

The next morning we all drove to Renées' house. I walked up to knock on the door.

"Hello Renée, we are here to talk to you," I said.

"Who is we?" Renée asked warily, trying to look around me.

"Two people that you know and two people that you should know," I told her stiffly, letting my mother and father pass. Renée greeted them warmly. My parents simply returned her greeting and gave a fake smile. Then Charlie walked by and her smile dropped and turned into a scowl. Just as quickly the smile reappeared bigger when she saw Bella. It was like looking at someone with multiple personalities. As Bella walked to the house I discretely grazed my hand against hers. I felt her halt slightly in acknowledgement of my gesture.

"You recognize my parents and your ex husband. This is your other daughter, Isabella," I informed her.

We all found a seat in the living room and waited for someone to talk. As the silence became thick Phil walked in and sat down next to Renée. Who decided that she would speak first. I could not believe the bullshit that came out of her mouth.

This is my husband, Phil," Renee introduced to Bella and Charlie. Phil nodded shyly. Bella smiled warmly and Charlie grunted a hello.

"Hello, Charlie, long time no see," Renée said cheerfully acknowledging Charlie for the first time.

"Hello Renée, I wish I could say the same," Charlie said with little feeling.

"Hello, Isabella, how are you? What have you been up to? Would you like to go to a spa or shopping with me? Are you dating anyone? You should be because you are a stunning girl. I love your beautiful brown eyes and hair, I wish I had you glamourous brown eyes." Renée threw the questions at her so fast that Bella looked like a deer in headlights. I was sure that Bella was taken aback because her mother had previously dismissed her every time they had been within 50 feet of each other.

I watched in awe as Bella tried to answer all the questions in order.

"Umm I'm good, I haven't been up too much. I have been going to school to become a 2nd grade teacher. No, I would not feel comfortable or safe going anywhere with you at the moment. Yes, I'm dating someone but it is still new so I would like to keep it quiet, Thanks I think?" Bella answered the final question, making it sound like a question. I knew she was nervous but I was so proud of her. I smiled at her dating comment

I noticed that Renée's eyes never left Bella not even when Charlie moved to draw her attention no one could distract Renée from Bella. I could see Bella getting uncomfortable so I choose to take her away.

"Bella, come with me I want to show you something," I said standing up. I wanted to hold her hand to comfort her but I knew that would be telling Renee too much about our relationship. I knew Bella wanted to keep quiet about us and holding her hand would be like putting a huge neon sign above our heads saying 'dating' in flashing lights.

When we got out sight of the front door I grabbed Bella's hand and heard her sigh in relief and happiness.

"Bella would you like to see my 'get away from the world' hidey hole?" I asked her.

"I would love to see it, Edward," Bella said contentedly before I headed to my hidey hole. I stopped at my bag to get some things that I hoped I might need.

I walked next to Bella leading her towards the place I loved when I was young. We walked along the sand, I stopped Bella.

"You either need to take your shoes off now or be prepared to let them get wet," I told her, waiting for her to decide what she wanted to do.

"Hand, please," Bella said so I held out my hand and she took hold of it to help her with her balance as she took off her shoes. Once Bella had taken them off I toed out of mine then I pulled off my socks.

"Ready?" I asked her. When she nodded I took her hand leading her through the shallow water to a low opening in the middle of the water.

"Duck Bella, it is low," I informed her just before i went into the cave. Bella followed me into the cave. I pulled her to the side where there was natural beach that I always sat on to watch the water flow in and out of the cave.

"Wow, Edward! This is so peaceful and majestic," bella said in wonder, looking around the cave.

'It is now," I said nuzzling her neck.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. Bella nodded sweetly so I continued, "I have never taken anyone else here. Ever."

"Not even Charlotte?" she asked, surprised by my revelation. I shook my head.

"You have to understand, Beautiful, that I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you," I told her. We shared a sweet kiss before she pulled away.

"Edward I think we need to talk about Renée, sorry for killing the mood," Bella said.

"Its ok Bella, I think I know why she was so friendly to you but I will have to wait to talk to Mum, Dad and Charlie to find out what Renée is saying. But I think because she lost Charlotte and has no one to mould into her ideal daughter, so she is trying to latch onto you as her last option to create the perfect daughter in her point of view. I'm so sorry" I told her sadly. She looked so sad that her mother could not just love you the way she was.

"I think that is what she is trying to as well" Bella said with a sigh.

"Bella, can we go back to making out now please?" I asked her. She didn't answer. Bella just pushed me on my back where she straddled my waist and then started to kiss the breath out of me.

We continued to kiss. Bella dragged her hands down my body then pushed my t-shirt up and over my head. I lifted my upper body so that it was easier for her to take it off. I ran my hands down and then removed her top leaving her sitting over me in jeans and a dark blue lacy bra.

"Bella you are so stunning," I told her.

"So are you Edward," Bella said.

I picked up Bella and placed lying down on her back. I slid my fingers along the top of her jeans and looked at her watching for her to give me permission to remove them which she gave me without hesitation. I slowly unzipped the fly of her jeans to reveal the same colour cheeky boyshorts that looked so good on her.

"Bella you are absolutely breathtaking." I told her standing up to unbutton my button fly I lowered my jeans to the ground and removed them. I was left standing before her in only my black boxer briefs I stood in front of her so that she could see my hard cock which was nicely defined behind my black boxer-briefs.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank my beta Scarlet Nite. And Twisagalover who helped with my lemons

%%%%%%%%%%

I knelt down in between Bella's legs and made my way down her body placing kisses everywhere that I wanted. I worked my way up her legs I skipped the one area that I knew I would come back to. I bit, licked and sucked a hicky on each side of her belly button so every time I looked at her, I knew she was mine.

I reached Bella's mouth and I gave her a searing kiss as I pulled at her bra, asking her permission to remove it. She was more worried about getting me out of my boxers then her own clothes but once she realized what I was doing she helped me undress her by lifting her hips up.

"Yes, Edward, yes, take it off all of it," Bella moaned, breathlessly.

I pulled each bra strap down following the straps with hot open mouth kisses and nips just to tease her a little more. Once I removed her bra I sucked and flicked one nipple with my tongue while I pinched, puller and flicked the other one with my fingers, making sure she was good and worked up for me.

I slowly trailed my other hand down toward the edge of her panties and I gently pulled them off Bella. I gave her boobs one last kiss and then made my way lower, tasting her skin as I went. Once they were past her feet, I used one finger to find out if she was wet and ready for me. She was close but I wanted to savor this moment and take my time. I made my way down to lick her tight, little, pink pussy because I knew that it was the best way to get ready for me. I knew I was bigger than most and she had to be ready or I would hurt her. That is something that I never want to do. Ever. After licking and sucking on her clit until she is moaning and begging for me not to stop, I pull away and look in her eyes while I ask one more time just to be sure.

"Beautiful, are you sure about this?" I asked, wanting no regrets in our relationship.

"Yes, Edward. Please," Bella panted, as she reached for me so I moved to her.

I placed a condom on myself, then slowly pushed into Bella's tight, hot, wet, snatch, but had to stop half way since she was so tight.

"God, Bella, you are so tight," I said with a moan as I pushed the rest of the way in. She felt so damn good and if I wasn't careful I would blow my load before the fun got started. I slowly worked my cock back and forth inside her tight, little pussy until I was sure she was good to go. When she asked for me to go faster and harder I did and started to pound into her.

This time was going to hard and fast but I promised myself that I will slow and gentle next time. I took one hand and moved it to her slippery clit and rubbed it just as hard as I was fucking her and within a minute or two she was cumming all over my cock and screaming my name. It took me three more thrusts before I was spilling into the condom. I laid on her as we both caught our breaths and let the fog of pleasure fade away! Once I got my bearings back I pulled out of her, sat on my heels to took the condom off.

After its gone I laid back down with Bella and pulled her closer to me so that I could feel all of her skin next to mine. She snuggled up to me and sighed.

"I could definitely get used to this," she said, as she ran her small fingers up and down my chest. Each pass brought her closer and closer to my already hardening cock.

I grabbed her hand before she could touch my cock.

"Are you sure you are up for some more sweetheart? I am and will give it to you but I don't want to hurt you." I told her so that she knew I wasn't rejecting her in any way. It was just that I did not want to hurt her.

"Edward, I am more then ready for you. You won't hurt me but if you are that fearful of it, then take it nice and slowly," She told me as she tried to pull me on top of her.

I didn't hesitate at all and grabbed another condom as I went. This time was all about the soft and slow strokes and the sweet words that I whispered to her. I took my time caressing every part of her that I could get my hands on. When we finally fell over the edge, it was together and it was so hard for me not to tell her how I felt. I knew how I felt but this was not the right time. So I held my tongue.

We were laying back in the sand, still naked. I had Bella's head on my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her waist.

"I think it is time to go back. You ready?" I asked Bella as we redressed.

"What do you think Renée will do?" Bella asked, unsure of what Renée was trying to do.

"Bella, whatever she does, just stay true to yourself and be the girl I love." I told her. I realized a moment later what I said, but since I had already said it, I could not take it back. I didn't want to. I love her and it was time to tell her.

"You love me?" Bella asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, Bella I love you," I said giving her a quick kiss before pulling my shirt over my head.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella said, blushing.

Once we were both dressed I took Bella's hand and led her out of the cave.

"Edward, can we come back here?" Bella said softly.

"Sure, Sweetheart, when ever you would like," i told her, dropping her hand when they got out of the mouth of the cave.

We walked back to Renée's house slowly. When I reached to open the door I hesitated hearing voices being raised on the other side. I stopped to listen to what was being shouted.

"Isabella will move in to here to get a proper upbringing. Only God knows what lies you have been filling her innocent head with!" Renée yelled.

"I have only taught Bella the basics. She was a very smart kid growing up, and if she would like to move here I will not stop her from moving." Charlie said in a calm voice.

I looked down at Bella.

"If you want to move here I will follow and you would make my Mum's day," I told her quietly.

"That woman gave birth to me, but she is not my mother. Know that you would, Edward but I love Forks, it is my home and it will always be. You never know, we might be able to convince your parents to move up there with you," Bella said, standing on tippy toes to give me a quick kiss.

I knocked on the door and the room went silent.

"Hi kids, you look refreshed from your time on the beach," Emsé said with a knowing smile.

"Isabella wait right there. I need to get something for you," Renée said rushing off to the back of the house

She came back and sat next to Bella who I saw draw back not wanting Renée to touch her.

Renée placed a big jewelry box on the coffee table and opened it and started to place select pieces onto the table next to the box.

"These are all for you, Bella to keep and wear if you would like," Renée said sweetly.

I watched as Bella sat stoically just looking at the jewelry that her Mum wanted to give her.

"What is the catch, Mum?" Bella asked.

"No catch, Isabella," Renée said, happily.

Bella would flinch every time Renée called her Isabella.

"I don't want them," Bella said with finality.

"Don't say that, Isabella, let me tell you about them," Renée said excitedly. She picked up a hair comb that had red stones along the top.

"This is your grandmothers comb. I replaced the ugly sapphires with rubies." Renée said

"Bella, we can change the stones back. Take a part of your Nana with you, to pass down to our children," I whispered into Bella's ear so that Renée could not hear.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me and nodded subtly

"I will take that thanks, Mum," Bella said holding on to the comb.

"This was my engagement ring," Renée said not even glancing at Charlie.

"I'm not touching that Renée, sorry," Bella said not even looking at the ring.

After that, Renée tried to convince Bella to take more of the jewelry that she was offering, but my girl refused every other piece.

"Dad, can we please go to the hotel? I am very exhausted," Bella said.

"What do you mean a hotel, Isabella? You will stay here with me as my daughter should, I have a room that will be perfect for you," Renée said

"Whose is it?" Bella asked, sure of the answer just like everyone else was.

"It is Charlotte's room. You can use it for however long you would like," Renée said happily that she might get her way and have Bella stay alone at her house.

"No, Mum, that won't be possible because you don't have enough rooms here for everyone even if we double up," Bella said.

"Oh ok, the room is there if you ever want it,Isabella," Renée said with a dejected look on her face.

We all stood up and walked out the house and got in the car. I sat next to Bella who was between Charlie and myself. I took Bella's hand in mine. When we rounded the corner Bella's head fell on my shoulder with a gentle snore.

Dad pulled into the car park of the hotel. I undid Bella's seat belt and pulled her into my arms bridal style and took her into her room. I placed her onto her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead "I love you," I said against her forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank my beta Scarlet Nite and Jeni K

Please, please remember this is fiction I can make cats say woof instead of meow. If you don't like my rules then don't read my story.

* * *

I was woken by a knock on my door. I walked to it and opened it to reveal Bella with a room service trolley.

"I thought you might like to have breakfast with me then snuggle before we have to deal with Renée again. Can you believe her?" Bella said.

"Thank you so much, Bella," I yawned and ran my fingers through my hair. "I would like to have breakfast with you and snuggle. Maybe more?"

"Yes, maybe more," Bella giggled, "But you will need to feed me first!"

"Ok, lets eat then," I told her with a growl.

We sat down at my table eating the very filling meal Bella had picked for us. We fed each other bites of sausage and bacon every now and then.

"Bella, what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Can we go and just be kids at the 'Disney World'?" Bella answered my question with a question of her own. I loved the childlike sparkle in her eyes. "I have never been to 'Disney World' before."

"Ok, we will leave after we finish breakfast," I told her.

When we finished breakfast I walked with Bella to my parents' door.

"Good morning, Mum," I told her when she opened the door. We all exchanged morning greetings before I continued.

"We are going to spend the day acting like kids at Disney World. I will have my phone on me unless we are in the water attractions," I informed them.

"Thats good to hear, I am glad that you are getting away from the drama and acting your age. Have fun and enjoy yourselves. Call us if you need anything," Mum said.

"Will do," I replied. "Would you do us and favor and make sure that Charlie has fun while we are away?"

My parents agreed to show Bella's father something that he would enjoy doing while we were at Disney World, so we took the elevator to the lobby. I took Bella's hand and led her to the cab stand where I jumped in the first one that was available. I told the driver where we wanted to go.

We arrived at the gate to the park I walked up to the ticket booth and got us both VIP tickets that let us into all the areas of the park and the ability to skip to the front of the lines.

"Lets go, Bella, and have fun." I said with a grin, pulling her into the park to meet up with the personal guide that came as part of the VIP package.

"Hello Edward, Bella I am Theo, I am going to help make your day a fun- filled, perfect day for the both of you. What would you like to do first?" Theo asked cheerfully.

"Can we go on one of the big roller coasters?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure Expedition Everest sounds like it fits the bill. So come with me and I will take you through the VIP entrance aka the backstage/staff entrance. Where would you like to sit in the car?" Theo asked.

I looked at Bella, "the front?" I asked.

"Yeah the front," Bella answered.

I looked back to Theo,

"We would like the front seat of the first car." I stated to Theo.

"Ok lets go." Theo said.

Then he took us to the staff entrance where he led us to the side to wait for our turn. We were placed in the seats that we had requested, it was fun pushing into the front of the long line that looked like it would take 2 hours to get to the beginning of it.

After having two rides, we went to get changed it to our bathing suits to enjoy the water rides.

We went on the 'Kali River Rapids' it was a fun enjoyable ride, and we got very wet. We met Theo at the end of it. He walked us to the the top of the 'Castaway Creek' just before we got into the water.

"I will meet you both at the exit point of this ride." Theo said.

"Ok Theo." I answered then Bella spoke up,

"Theo why don't you go have lunch because after this ride I want to go and see the difference that the 'Cross Country Creek' offers." Bella said.

"If you don't mind Edward, I will go and have my lunch like Bella suggested I do." Theo said.

"No go ahead and enjoy your lunch." I told him and sat down in the water. I pushed off the jetty to start to float in the river. I grabbed Bella's hand and continued to float and bob in the river. Once we had circled the river twice, we got out and went to the entry point on the 'Cross Country Creek' .

The 'CCC' was a lot longer and had less bridges to float under, once we had looped through the attractions a few times we got out and found somewhere to have lunch. We sat down to enjoy a hamburger, chips and a thick strawberry shake.

I went to talk to a customer service staff.

"Hello, would you be able to tell Theo that we are here and waiting for him please?" I asked them.

"Sure Sir, I will let him know straight away." They told me so I walked back to the table that my love was sitting at.

Just as we were finishing our banana split, Theo walked up to our table.

"Hello kids did you have fun in the water?" Theo asked.

"Yes it was very relaxing." Bella said with myself nodding in agreement.

"Theo can we please make our last ride the 'Primeval Whirl?'" I asked.

"Sure Edward, I will just let you change out of your bathers and then we can head towards the last ride for the day. Which is a good choice for the final ride, if I do say so myself." Theo said.

We went and got changed and we went to the 'Primeval Whirl'.

"Am I correct in my assumption that you want the front of the front again?" Theo questioned.

"Yes please," Bella said.

Theo took us behind the scenes again so that we didn't need to wait in the long line. This line looked longer than the line for 'Expedition Everest', because we were enjoying the ride so much we stayed on it for three rotations.

We got off the ride and walked into a what was the tail end of a shouting match between the WoD staff and other customers.

"What's going on Theo?" I asked.

"Well this gentleman," Theo pointed to a man who had two little kids by his side "Wasn't very impressed with the park allowing you to stay on the ride." Theo continued.

"Do you mind me talking to him?" I asked Theo.

"No Sir, you are welcome to, but please do not start a fight." Theo said unsure.

"Ok Theo, no fights just talking. Bella stay with Theo please." I said.

"Sure Edward, stay safe please." Bella said.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and I walked over to the irate man .

"Hello Sir, would you please come with me I would like to explain some things with you? You will not lose your place in the line." I stated.

"Sure kid, I will humour you. Can my kids be around?" The man asked.

"Sure it's up to you whether you include them." I said not caring if they heard what I had to say to their dad.

I led them away from prying eyes and ears.

"Sir, just to inform you, I paid $1000 for my tickets so that I could make this day a good day for my girlfriend. She has had a very disturbing time lately." I told him.

"A 1000 dollars!" He said stunned, either at that I had paid that much or that there were tickets with that price tag.

"Yes Sir, 1000 dollars." I said starting to get bored with this conversation.

"Yes, my grandparents invested their money very well and they, with my family own a lot of businesses." I informed him, then wondered why I was telling a complete stranger this personal information, that he did not need to know but Bella would need to know this.

"Ok kid," the gentleman said and I walked back to Bella who was waiting quietly with Theo.

"Hi baby, you ready to go have dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward, everything ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I just realised while I was talking to that man that there are something's that you should know about me. I want to tell you so that you know everything about me and my family. I don't want to hide anything from you, because I don't want secrets." I said.

Theo led us into the California Grill, where he directed us to a private table where we ordered drinks.

"Bella, I am not telling you this to influence you in any way, but when I was talking to the guy earlier and I realized that I have not told you somethings about me." I said.

"Ok Edward, just tell me when you are ready." Bella said.

The waiter came over to receive our order. We gave our order and then the waiter walked away. I looked at Bella, taking a deep breath and I told Bella all about my family's fortune.

"How much money do you each have?" Bella asked.

"Well as we just got access to it, we each have seven hundred point four million dollars. Alice, my sister has brought a clothing shop and plans to put her own designs into it. Rosalie who loves working with classic cars and high end cars brought a garage, where she and her husband Emmett spend most of their days tinkering with cars. Jasper, Alice's husband, is currently getting his qualifications to become an American History teacher." I told her.

"Wow, what are your plans?" Bella questioned.

"I don't really know what I want to do, but I know I want to help little kids who are sick, have some fun." I said.

"That is a very worthwhile cause Edward. I hope you get to do that soon." Bella said.

We continued to enjoy our meals, talking about everything under the sun. We talked about the wants and dreams we each had.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go." Bella said standing up.

I took her hand and led her out the gate after we said goodbye and thanked Theo for a great time that we had at the park. I opened the taxi's door for Bella to enter and sit down. I ran around to the other side and jumped in taking Bella's hand in mine. I told the driver which hotel we were staying at.

"Edward, thank you so much for today, I love you so much." Bella said.

"You're very welcome beautiful, I love you too." I told her.

When we walked in to the hotel lobby I heard our names being called. We looked around to see mum and dad sitting at a table at the hotel bar as they waved us over.

"Hello kids did you have fun?" Mum asked.

"Yes, it was a very relaxing and enjoyable day. What did you to get up to today?" Bella answered.

"We just stayed in the hotel and had a full couples spa day. Charlie has already gone to bed, as he had spent the day fishing off a jetty close to the hotel." Mum said.

We spent a while having some drinks with mum and dad, but I stopped everything when I saw Bella yawn.

"I think it is time for bed." I told mum and dad. I stood up holding my hand out for Bella to take. I pulled her into my body to support her.

"Goodnight, Esmé and Carlisle." Bella mumbled.

"Good night, Mum and Dad." I told them.

I led Bella to her room.

"Bella where are you pajamas?" I asked her.

"They are in my suitcase." She said pointing in the direction of her bag.

"Baby, do you want to get dressed? Here are some clothes for you to sleep in, would you like my help?" I asked with a smirk.

"No Edward, if you helped me change we would never get to sleep to night." Bella said with a cute smile, taking the clothes and heading into the bathroom. I groaned when she walked out of the bathroom in her pj's.

Damn, I picked a good outfit for her to wear. She was wearing small, dark blue shorts and a light blue tank top. She looked so stunning.

"Edward will you stay with me tonight?" Bella asked.

"Sure, Bella what you want, you get. Just let me go and get my pj's and I will come straight back.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K. And TwiSagaLover who helped with my lemons

* * *

as a it is my birthday on the 12/August

you all are getting Chapters 11,12,13,14 and 15 today and will try to post the whole story before monday my time.

Please enjoy them and review

make my birthday day a fun one full of emails.

Goose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked into Bella's room and put my clothes for tomorrow on desk, then I went into the bathroom and changed into my sleep pants. When I walked to the bed I looked down to where Bella, who has captured my heart, had fallen asleep on top on the covers. I went to the other side of the bed, pulled down the covers and gently rolled her inbetween the sheets. I pulled the covers over her, after I turned the lights off I slipped in the bed behind her. I pulled Bella to my chest and then fell asleep.

The best way to wake up is with Bella in my arms. I had morning wood that throbbing for attention, and I hoped Bella would be willing to attend to it. I started to kiss her shoulder to slowly wake her. She rolled onto her back,

"Good morning Edward. Are you wanting something?" Bella said with a cheeky smile.

"Good morning Angel, I always want you, in every way. Bella can we make love I need you now?" I asked her as I grabbed her hips and grinded my hard and throbbing cock into her.

"Yes Edward, take me please." Bella moaned. Pushing my pants down which revealed my hard cock, I then stripped her of her little t- shirt and panties as fast as I could. I wasn't sure I could hold out much longer before I lost it.

Once she was beautifully naked, I reached over to pick up one of the condoms that I had placed on the bedside table before I fell asleep. You know just in case and all, or maybe wishful thinking, either way I am oh so glad I did.

"You want?" I asked her holding the open condom packet which she took with a huge smile, she unrolled it down my hard cock as fast her little hands could. Once it was on I pushed her gently onto to her back, Iaid down between her legs and slowly entered her. I slid into her a few times taking it nice and slow, I knew if I did that she would get so worked up that she wouldn't be able to control herself and that is just what I wanted. Sure enough after a few minutes of the slow thrusts and sweet whispered words she started to beg and I fucking loved it!

"Edward harder please! Faster please! Just more please!" Bella moaned out while gripping onto my back and digging her nails into it.

"Ok Bella." I said breathlessly, she knew I would give her any and everything she wanted and now was no exception.

I hooked her my arms under her knees as I sat up and pulled her with me so that she was in my lap but still laying with her back on the bed. Once I had her where I wanted her, I started to thrust in and out of her, our hips were slapping against each other so hard that you could hear it over our labored breathing. I could feel her start to clench down on my cock and knew she was cumming all around me. Her tight little cunt was milking my solid cock and it was just too much. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, so with three more hard fucking thrusts and a grunt cumming deep inside her.

I pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"God Bella you are so perfect, I love you so much." I said breathlessly.

"I love you too Edward." Bella said trying to catch her breath.

"Bella my love, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, lets get your parents and head home." Bella said.

She jumped out of bed and ran into the shower to get ready to leave. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Bella," I called through a door crack.

"Yeah," Bella called back.

"I love you." I said and heard her giggle in response.

I went back to the bed, sat at the end and turned on the tv. I started to watch kiddie shows.

"Enjoying the show Edward?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

"Kinda, why?" I asked unsure of why she was asking the question.

"Well Edward, you were singing along to the 'Spongebob Squarepants' theme song." Bella said.

"Was I?" I questioned.

"Yeah you were, word for word as well." She told me.

I stood up off the bed and walked over to her gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"Sue me." I said then ran into the bathroom for my shower. When I got out Bella had her bags packed and ready to go to my room to pack my bag.

While walking to my room I called mum.

"Hi mum, we are going to go back to Forks today."

"Ok, Edward we will come back with you, I have a nagging feeling that your dad and myself will need to be with you. It feels that our world axis is about to shift." Mum said.

"Ok mum I will book us all seats to fly to Forks." I told her hanging up. I threw my arm over Bella's shoulders and gave her a kiss on her temple.

I walked into my room and quickly packed my bag. I walked up to Bella then led her to the hotel reception desk to check out of our rooms.

"Bella wait here for my mum and dad please, I will get us two cabs to take us to the airport." I told Bella giving her a kiss before I walked away from her.

It took a day and a half to get back to Forks. We all went to the Swan's house to drop off Charlie and their bags. Then we all went to the hotel so mum, dad and I could drop our bags off. When we arrived at the hotel entrance I noticed that Peter's car was out the front in his parking spot.

I entered the hotel and saw Peter at the reception desk.

"Hello Peter how was your trip to Texas, did you get married?" I asked

"It was a productive time and I came back married to the most angelic, striking girl I have ever seen. Her name is Charlotte." Peter said with a huge smile on his face. Making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Is she here, we would all love to meet her?" I said.

"Sure," he said.

"C.C. come here please, I would like you to meet some of my friends." Peter called over his shoulder.

This gorgeous girl with sandy blonde hair that I recognized from before appeared fully. It couldn't be. As soon as I got a good look at her face, the next thing I saw was blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the blackness disappeared, I found myself on the couch in the office. I looked around to see who was standing near me. I saw Mum, Dad and Bella.

"Dad, Mum please tell me that it wasn't her." I said unsure whether I wanted the answer to be yes or no.

"It's her Edward, her name is Charlotte Rosen nee Cullen. She was, is, your now ex wife." Mum said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" I called

"I'm here Edward. I love you. This is not going to change how I feel about you or us." Bella said.

I heard a gasp form Esmé as she heard Bella declare her love for me even as my past has reared its head.

"Ok now I know that she is here alive and breathing, I should be able to handle whatever comes next. Bella will you hold my hand through this please?" I pleaded to her.

"Yes Edward, I promise I won't let go ever." Bella swore.

I looked at her as I stood up God I loved this girl with my whole heart.

"Ok, lets do this." I said.

Mum and Dad stood up and we all walked to find Peter at the desk.

"Peter, where is Charlotte and will you join us please? I'm sure you would like to know why your staff fainted at the sight of your new bride." Mum said.

"Sure C.C. is in the dining room having tea. Would you like tea as well?" Peter asked.

"Yes please Peter." Esmé said.

We waited for mum to get her tea, then we walked in as a group to the dining room. Charlotte was sitting on the loveseat. I sat down on a single seater chair and pulled Bella on to my knee. She was still holding on to my hand like I had asked her to, mum and dad sat on the couch. Mum spoke up.

"Charlotte, I will introduce the people in the room, I am Emsé Cullen, my husband is Carlisle Cullen the girl sitting on my son's lap is Bella Swan your twin sister and my son is Edward. Charlotte please tell us what happened after Charlie left you in New York." Mum questioned.

"Well, I was having a fun time in New York, when I stumbled onto a gang fight. The gang that won took me with them because they thought I was one of the other gangs girlfriends.

I was taken to the gang's clubhouse, where I was given a drink that made me forget my long term memory. All I knew was that my name was Charlotte Cullen and that I was on holiday in New York. I didn't know where I was form at all. After I had drank ten cups of the mixture, they tied me to a chair. They were very well mannered and let me drink the drinks at my pace, as long as I drank them all, which I did. The whole time I was with them I was required to drink the drinks constantly.

After 6 months they let me fly to Texas alone with 5000 dollars. So I was in Texas, only knowing about the gang that drugged me and treated me very well during the time I was sequestered with them. I found a cheap, decent place to live and I got a job as a waitress. That's where I met Peter, he came into the restaurant that I worked at everyday for lunch and dinner. It took a week before Peter gained enough courage to finally ask me out. The story continued that we dated, mainly long distance. Then this time when he came to visit me, he asked to marry me. I said yes and the next day we flew to Las Vegas where we got married.

After I married Peter, I agreed to come here and be the accountant for the hotel, so here I am. I have slowly started to get my memory back ,but it is starting from my younger years first. I remember learning to ride a bike, but so far I have no memory of middle school or high school. I have no idea who you all are, but from the reaction that Edward had, I'm guessing you might know some of my past." Charlotte said finishing off her story.

"My family met you at the beginning of 9th grade, where you started to date my son Edward." Mum said pointing at me. "When grade 12 started, you both were unsafe one time during sex and you got pregnant with his child, but something happened to the child and you lost it. Before the loss you married Edward." Mum stopped talking when she saw the look of horror on Charlotte's face.

"It's ok Charlotte, the marriage was annulled since you were missing for so long. So by marrying Peter you did not break any laws. We are very happy that you found your soulmate." Mum said.

"Edward, I have no ill feelings that you are now dating my twin sister. I wish you all the happiness in your relationship with her." Charlotte said while looking at Bella who was still sitting on my knees.

"Thank you, Charlotte. We wish you both the same." I said as I looked at mum.

"Excuse us, Mum I will go and let Renée know that Charlotte has been found." I said lifting Bella by her hips so that we could leave the room so that I could call Renée.

We left the room and walked into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and Bella curled into my side. I picked up my phone.

"Hello Renée," I said.

"Hello Edward, what's up?" Renée asked excitedly.

"Well, we have some major news. When we came home, I met my bosses new wife, who just so happens to be your missing daughter." I said, then had to pull the phone away from my ear as Renée screamed in delight.

"Edward, I will be on the next flight to Forks! I am so excited, I wonder if I can get that comb back from Unwanted." Renée said then hung up. Bella wiped under my eyes as I was crying at the amount of pain Renée was going to be unleashing on my exquisite girl.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry that she is your mother. The last thing she said was that she wanted to find a way to get that comb back. You know the one that she gave you when we were down south." I said wiping away her tears.

"Why does she hate me so much Edward?" Bella asked.

"I don't know baby, lets go find my mum for some unconditional love that only a mother can give. I love you so much Bella." I told her.

We walked into the dining room and I walked with Bella over to my mum for a hug that was very much needed.

"What happened kids?" Mum asked.

"I rang Renée and she is very, very happy. She is coming here to see Charlotte. She also is trying to find a way to get that comb back that she gave Bella." I informed mum.

"Is she for real? Why would she be that two faced?" Dad asked.

"Bella," Mum cupped her face. "We will not let her take the comb away from you. That I promise you." My mum swore to her.

"Edward go relax and watch a movie in your room. Bella pick the movie that you want to watch. We will let Charlie know what has happened." Dad said.

We went up to my room and Bella chose the movie called 'The Princess Bride,' it was a good movie. Bella had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, so I placed her in bed, then went to turn the lights off and lock the door. I got under the covers and fell asleep with Bella in my arms. I never wanted to sleep without her in my arms again.


	13. Chapter 13

hello

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We were awoken by a knock on the door. I looked at my watch to see that it was 2pm.

"Who is there?" I called out groggily.

"It's Esmé, can I come in please?" Mum asked.

"Sure, two secs." I called to her. Then I got out of bed and made sure that Bella was covered by the sheet, not that it was needed because we were still dressed from the day before. I opened the door and invited mum into the room.

"Hi Mum what's up?" I asked.

"Well, we need you both downstairs. Renée just arrived and Charlotte is staying hidden for a bit." Mum said.

"Ok, give us ten minutes and we will be down." I told her, she left and I slowly woke Bella.

"Bella baby, you need to get up and dressed quickly, we are both required downstairs now." I told her

"Edward is there time for a shower?" Bella asked.

"Yes, baby you go first. Do you mind if I use the sink while you shower?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, Edward you can, I don't mind." Bella said.

We both walked into the bathroom undressing, Bella jumped into the shower and I started to shave. Once we had swapped and got redressed, we walked down to the dining room where everyone was waiting. I sat down on a chair pulling Bella on to my knees again because I need her close for the support and comfort that both of us were going to need.

I looked around and saw my Mum, Dad, Renée, Charlotte, Peter and Charlie. We were all just sitting and staring at each other waiting for someone to start talking.

"Where have you been Char?" Renée asked not having heard this story before. Charlotte quickly gave Renée a short recap of what happened to her.

"Isabella do you have that comb I gave to you when you were in Florida? I would like it back." Renée asked with no feeling at all.

"No, I don't have Grandmother's comb here with me right now." Bella said as I squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Ok, whenever you can get it that would be good." Renée said with a smirk.

"Mother, are your talking about that old silver comb that has rubys in it?" Charlotte asked not looking happy with her mother.

"Why yes, Angel I am. It was yours and still is, because I know Isabella," Renée sneered Bella's name like she was something disgusting. "Will modify it and I don't want that to happen in any way and Isabella," Renée sneered again "Should not get anything that is rightfully yours. She should never had been born. Her birth took some of the joy that was meant wholly for you and your birth." Renée said with such devotion, that she must have thought there was nothing wrong with the statement she just said.

"Mother, what are you going on about? Are you talking about the jewellery that you would bring out every chance you got? Why are you being so evil to my sister?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Angel, I am and I want it back, because it is yours and I'm not being evil I just never wanted her." Renée said.

"Bella... Isabella," Charlotte started unknowing what name to call Bella.

"Charlotte you are welcome to call me Bella." Bella told her with a smile.

"Bella you are welcome to call me CC. Bella, if you like the comb then you are very welcome to keep it, it won't disturb me if you would like to keep it." Charlotte said genuinely.

"I would really like to keep it please CC." Bella said, but Renée was not having any of this happy pleasant conversation that her daughters were having.

"No! She has no right to that comb, I will not have any of this!" Renée shouted.

I felt Bella flinch at Renée's outburst she put her face into my neck I could feel her tears run down my neck.

"It is not ok, but we will get past this." I told her so that only she could hear me. "And you have a sister that is willing to share things with you. Treasure that and forget about Renée. She is not worth your tears Angel. I told her.

"Oh stop sniveling you immature little girl. You were never meant to find me, I have changed my name so many times to prevent Charile or yourself from finding me or my perfect little angel Charlotte." Renée said this and everyone jumped up and stood in front of Bella and myself.

Bella was crying harder. I had to take Bella away from this devil. I rearranged her so that her legs were hooked over my arm, I stood up and started to walk away, up to my room so that I could calm Bella down.

"Where do you think you are taking Unwanted, you two faced idiot boy?" Renée yelled. I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I am taking this innocent, beautiful girl away from you. You are a vial, unkind woman who if something doesn't fit into your perfect world then in your eyes they should stop breathing and go away. So I am going to take my Bella to my room and we are going to watch 'Shark Tale'." iIsaid not caring of the reaction that I just set off.

I placed Bella on the bed where, she rolled onto her side and curled into the fetal position and whimpered.

"Oh, my love I will be right back, let me go and get you your pj's and lock the door." I told her giving her a kiss on the side of her head. I walked away and texted mum to let her know that I will only open the door to a particular knock. I found Bella's clothes and quickly changed into mine.

"Baby, I am going to help you get into your clothes and then we will curl up and watch 'Shark Tale.' Then we will fall asleep, ok." I told Bella.

I started the movie, got Bella redressed into her pj's and curled her into my chest as we watched the movie.

* * *

all movie rights belong to those who own them


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We were both woken up to a persistent loud knocking on the rooms' door. Bella was about to get up and open the door.

"No Bella it's either Renée or Charlotte. My mum and dad know to knock in a specific way." I told her, pulling her back onto the bed. We both stared at the door waiting to see what would happen next.

"Isabella, I know you are in there! You stupid bitch, how dare you sleep with your own brother you are a sick, sick, dirty little girl!" Renée said viciously through the door.

I pulled Bella to my chest and encouraged her to place her head into my neck. She was crying again.

"Edward, am I dirty for sleeping with you?" Bella whimpered.

"No Bella, you are not dirty. Well I can make you very dirty, but no there is an ex in my old title for a reason. It signifies that I am out of her life and severed all ties to that side of your family. I would like to get to know them as your boyfriend." I told her kissing what I could reach of her head.

"Isabella I will count to five, and if you are not out here by the time I reach five, you will be in so much trouble. I am going to throttle you, you little bitch!" Renée said.

"Is she for real?" Bella asked, pulling her head away from my neck to look at the door.

"Yeah I think she is. Hang on baby, I will just call someone to come and help us. Can you distract her? " I told her picking up my phone to call the police.

"Hello Sir, I would like to report that my girlfriend has been threatened with physical harm." I told the officer who answer my call.

"Ok Sir, if it is safe for you to do, keep her near you while staying safe." The officer said.

"Sure Sir, we can do that."I told him then hung up.

"Bella, the cops will be here soon to take her away. I have had enough of this bullshit, ever since I found you and who you are, all she has done is belittle you and assault you verbally. I can not let her do this to you anymore." I told Bella quietly, so that Renée could not hear.

"Renée, why do you keep doing this?" I said, trying to antagonize her. HA it worked!

"You be quite Eddie and open this fucking door! I want to see my stupid daughter." Renée yelled.

"Bella we have to keep her here, say anything to make her stay and not think about what is going on around her. Anything you say I will take with a grain of salt." I told her. Bella broke out with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Edward this is not true so please remember that when I say what I say next, ok." Bella said still with her cheeky smile.

"Ok baby, I will go along with whatever, I love you." I told her giving her a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Oh Edward, did you see the test that I left in the bathroom near the sink?" Bella said loudly and clearly.

"No I didn't. Let me go get it now." I said as I walked over to the bathroom and then walked back to the door.

"Please Bella tell me what this means." I asked unsure of where she was going with this but willing to follow along.

"Well Edward, you see these two little pink lines here," Bella asked.

"Yes I can see them. What do they mean?" I answered which set Renée off.

"Oh My God! You stupid bitch, why weren't you using birth control? you just had to dig your claws into a perfect innocent boy, who you mean nothing to. He is my angel's husband, he will never be yours. No one will ever want to marry you, you are a third class want-to-be!" Renée ranted.

While Renée was going on with her rant, I got down on one knee.

"Bella, I know I don't have a ring yet, but we can go shopping for one together. Will you do me the incredible honor and become my wife, where we won't have to discuss invisible pregnancy tests." I asked her.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

I would like to thank all the people who voted on Edward's ring.

Please, please remember this is fiction I can make cats say woof instead of meow. If you don't like my rules then don't read my story.

* * *

Last update for today. Maybe ? See A/N at the bottom.

Goose

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I would love to marry you Edward, and have lots of children with you." Bella said so I jumped up and threw my arms around her and gave her a long deep kiss which got broken by Renée.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Renee screamed through the door. we both turned our heads.

"No!" We both said, then went back to kissing. Until we heard a knock on the door. I broke the kiss and pulled Bella into my side and a slightly behind myself.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Sir, this is the Forks Police. Please open the door." The officer called. I opened the door to see the office and Renée, who was handcuffed and was standing subdued next to Charlie.

"Hi Daddy, guess what?" Bella said excitedly, coming to standing in front of me so she was able to see her dad.

"What Bunny?" Charlie asked.

"Edward just asked me to marry him and I told him yes!" Bella said leaning on to my chest, as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I am so pleased to hear that. Congratulations both of you." Charlie said giving Bella a kiss on her cheek and offering his hand for me to shake, which I took without hesitation.

"Thank you Sir." I said.

"NO YOU CAN NOT MARRY HIM, I FORBID IT!" Renée screamed.

"Edward and Bella get out of here, we will find you when we need you." Charlie said.

I walked outside to the car and drove us to a diner to have breakfast. We talked about simple fluff, nothing controversial or heavy. Once we had finished our meal I took one of Bella's hands.

"Bella would you like to go and get your ring now?" I asked opening her door.

"I would love to Edward, I can't wait. Can we get yours as well?" Bella asked.

"Sure baby." I said shutting her door. I drove to the local jewelry store. I opened Bella's door and cupped her face,

"Bella remember money is not something to worry about, ok. Have fun in the store." I told her while giving her deep kisses.

"Ok baby, I love you." She said.

We walked into the store holding hands. The sales clerk walked over to us as Bella wondered off to look at the rings.

"You look happy Sir." He said.

"Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be happy? The girl I love just agreed to marry me." I told him then walked over to Bella.

"Baby have you found our rings, yet?" I asked her, giving her little kisses between my words.

"Yes, I have found my ring and I am still looking for yours." Bella said pointing to a dazzling ring, it was a white gold, it had swirly bits on the sides with a big emerald and two diamonds, one each side of the emerald. It was perfect for her as her engagement ring.

"Edward, I have found your ring." Bella called to me, so I walked over to her.

"What one have you found for me angel?" I asked her. She showed me a thick white gold

ring with 17 small emeralds in the shape of a long cross.

"It's perfect my love, thank you for finding it. I have found your wedding ring. Come look." I told her, pulling her over to the ring in the display. It was a simple white gold with a single emerald stone set in the middle of the ring.

"It is so enchanting, and perfect for us." Bella said.

I saw another ring that I wanted to have for no other reason than that I liked it and I wanted it. It was a white gold ring that had two 'L' shape cutouts and along the sides of the cutout were little dots. I got the attention of the sales staff.

"We will take these four please." I told him.

"Absolutely Sir." He said taking rings to be cleaned. A few minutes later we walked out of the shop. Two rings in their boxes and the other two on our hands. Bella was wearing her engagement ring and I was wearing the plain gold cutout ring on my left ring finger, which i would swap it to my right hand when it came time for Bella to place my wedding ring in its correct place where it will stay till the day I die.

I walked Bella to a little cafe so that I could talk to her with little distraction. We ordered a simple meal.

"Bella, baby, when would you like to get married?" I asked her.

"As soon as possible, Edward. I don't want to wait, maybe we can go to the courthouse and then have a big party later." Bella said playing with her ring.

"We can get married now if you want and then we can let mum and Alice plan a huge party. I know Alice would forgive us for getting married without her present, if we let her go overboard with planning the party." I told her.

"Lets go do it Edward!" Bella said standing up excitedly.

"Ok Bella." I said then went to settle the bill.

I walked Bella to the car and opened the door for her. She got in, I shut the door and walked around the car to get in the driver seat to drive us to Seattle to get married. We arrived at the courthouse,and i walked up to the desk and put our names down on the list to get married.

We waited an hour before our names were called. We were then walked into the judge's office, where he asked us some questions.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan, please answer 'I am or I do' to my questions." the Judge said.

"Please call her Bella, she has bad reactions when she is called Isabella." I told him as I squeezed her hand.

"Ok Edward and Bella, I will keep that name to a minimum but as it is your given name I will have to use it." he said.

"Are you both here at your own free will?" he asked.

"I am." We both answered.

"Would you like to say any vows?" He asked.

"No thank you, we can't wait to be husband and wife." I told him.

"Ok, you may swap rings and place them on each others hands." The judge said.

I took the rings out of the boxes and placed them on the judge's desk. I held out my hand for Bella to take off the ring and place it back on to my right hand. I took off her engagement ring.

I put her weeding ring on and put her engagement ring in front of it. she place my wedding ring on my left hand.

"Edward, do you take Bella as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." I said with a smile.

"Isabella, do you take Edward as your lawfully wedded husband?" He questioned with a sympathetic smile because he had to use her full name. She returned the smile and I saw the judge relax knowing that she wasn't adversely effected by using her full name.

"I do." Bella said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said and I did. I gave Bella a long respectful kiss.

"Thank you judge." I said shaking his hand.

* * *

A/N

Dear readers depending on the reviews that I get *fingers crossed* for ten of them. for todays update

I might be so kind to post the rest of the chapters. You never know.

Goose


	16. Chapter 16 : The Wedding

would like to thank my beta Jeni K

Please, please remember this is fiction I can make cats say woof instead of meow. If you don't like my rules then don't read my story.

**Thank you readers 10+ reviews in 30 minutes. wow thank you. **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We arrived back at the hotel to find a huge argument in progress.

"THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED! I FORBID IT!" Renée yelled.

"It's not for you to approve or forbid their relationship." Charlie said calmly.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

They all looked at us.

"I have had enough of this inter-family fighting. Renée if you don't like this family, then go home. No one will stop you but I will tell you, we, Bella, Charlotte, Peter and myself will not be moving to live in Florida. Would you please stop belittling my wife." I informed the room.

"YOUR WIFE, YOUR WIFE, YOU SICK DISGUSTING INCESTING LITTLE BOY!" Renée yelled.

"Get over it Renée, no one else has a problem with us being husband and wife." I told her.

"YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" Renée said storming out of the hotel.

"Well I do, but that only because I wasn't involved in the wedding, but I am very happy for you both." Mum said sadly.

"We know that mum and we are sorry you missed it but to make it up to you and Alice, because I know she is going to be spitting chips that she missed out as well at not being allowed to dress both of us for the wedding. We would like you to plan the party to celebrate our marriage." I told mum. Which made mum break out in a huge smile because, in her eyes I just gave her a piece of cake and let her eat it too.

"Free reign?" Mum asked excitedly.

"Yes, free reign." Both Bella and I said at the same time.

"Edward, can I let your siblings know about your marriage?" mum asked.

"Yes, Mum you are welcome to tell who you like." I said which resulted in a loud squeal.

"Charlie can we organise a restraining order to prevent Renée from coming near us?" I asked.

"Sure Edward, I will go organise that now. Will you be ok while I am away?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah we will be ok." I told him as he was heading to the door.

"Edward," Charlie hesitated

"Yeah, Charlie" I asked.

"Welcome to my family." Charlie said happily.

"Thank you Charlie." I called behind him as he left.

Peter, Carlisle, Esmé and Charlotte crowded around us to give their congratulations. The girls demanded to see our rings. I held out both hands, Bella held out her left hand.

"They are all amazing, who choose them?" Mum asked.

"My elegant wife choose the rings." I said pulling Bella's back to my chest and wrapped my arms around her waist. I placed my left hand on to the centre of her belly which reminded me of something that I needed to talk to my Bella about.

"Edward I am very tired. I am going to go to sleep." Bella said yawning.

"Ok baby, do you want me to come too?" I asked her worried.

"No Edward you stay and talk with your family, make plans for our party." Bella said tiredly.

"Ok Bella, I will be up soon ok." I told her giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Come sit down Edward, tell me about your wedding." Mum asked pulling me to the lounges.

"Well, I asked Bella to marry me this morning, she said yes as you know. We went to have some food, and to the to a jewellery store to find our rings. Once we had our rings, we ran to Seattle to the courthouse where we got married. Then we came home and that is that." I gave the room a quick recap.

"So what were you thinking about this party?" I asked mum.

"I am going to wait for Alice to arrive, because we both know she will hurt me if I start planning it without her." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, she would." I chuckled along with her, knowing that is exactly what would happen if mum planned the party without her.

We all stayed up talking about everything that had happened in our lives. I started to yawn, noticing the clock, I saw that it was way past 12am, I stood up.

"It's time for me to head to bed I think. Thank you Charlotte, for letting me back in to your world." I said

"You are very welcome Edward, I love being your Sister-In-Law. It feels right, doesn't it, like thats the way it should have been from day one?" Charlotte said standing up to give me a hug.

"Yes, Charlotte it feels correct to be brother and sister, not husband and wife." I told her quietly.

I walked up and got into bed to curl behind my wife.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K and TwiLoverSue for help with the lemons

* * *

We were woken again by a knock on our room door. Bella rolled onto her belly and raised up onto her forearms and looked down at me while I was lying on my back.

"Good morning wife." I told her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning husband of mine." Bella said returning the kiss.

"Edward are we ever going to be able to have a morning that is not interpreted by someone at our door, because I want to to wake up and have my way with you baby?" She told me which made me groan in want.

"Baby, I would let you do that whatever you would like to, but I don't think whoever is at the door will leave us in peace." Just as I finished saying that a voice came through the door.

"Edward Anthony open this door now or I will go get Peter to open the door for me!" Alice said.

"Baby girl, welcome to the tornado called Alice." I told Bella who giggled.

"I am coming Alice, hold your horses, I am coming." I called to her and heard her squeal. I gave Bella kiss and got out of bed to open the door.

"Hello Twister, how are you today?" I asked Alice.

"Hello Edward, I am good, thank you so much for letting me plan your wedding party." Alice said.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my wife Bella, Bella my sister Alice" I introduced them each.

"You're welcome Alice. I can't wait to get to know you." Bella said coming to stand by my side, I wrapped my arm around her waist

"Will you both come down soon, Jasper is here and wants to meet his new sister? We have meet Peter and Charlotte too." Alice said.

"Give us 20 minutes and we will be down, Alice." I said shutting the door, it was they only way Alice understood that the conversation was over, otherwise she would keep talking to you.

I pulled Bella to my chest and cupped her ass to pick her up to my level and I moved us so that her back was to the door and I kissed her until we were both breathless.

"Baby will you join me in the shower?" I asked her between kisses.

"Yes, Edward I will join you." Bella said returning the kisses.

I put her down so that we could get out of our clothes. On my way to the bathroom, I stopped at the bedside table and picked up a condom out of the box and got Bella's attention and showed it to her.

"God yes please!" She said looking up and down my body with eyes full of lust and need.

"Come baby, I want to fuck my wife in the shower. We haven't done it there yet." I told her holding my hand out, which she took as I lead her into the bathroom. I let go of her hand and turned on the shower. Once it was the right temperature I let Bella enter first, while I grabbed the condom and then placed it onto my hard cock. After I had it on I turned and entered the shower after her.

"You ready my wife?" I asked her as I pushed her up against the cold shower tiles that lined the walls. She was breathing heavier and looked at me up and down with love and lust.

"Yes my husband, take me." Bella said as she slid her hands up from my abs and into my hair to pull my head down to hers. I picked her up by her small hips and round ass so she could wrap her legs around my waist which she did.

I place my hard, throbbing cock at the start of her entrance, and looked up to make sure she was ready, I would never want to hurt her. After seeing that she was more than ready for me, I trust in to her with a deep growl and heard Bella moan at the same time. I kept trusting my thick, cock deep inside her as hard as I could.

"This is going to be hard and fast Wife! It's just too good to slow down and I really don't fucking want to." I told her in a harsh voice, but It felt so good knowing that I had so much power and strength to be able to hold up my lover and fuck her like she needed and asked for. It didn't take long before we both were moaning so loud and she was spasming around me that I knew we would both be cumming in seconds.

"Yes that's it love, milk my cock with your tiny, wet, cunt! Make me cum. Now!" I yelled as I fell over the edge. I shot my cum inside her and I could feel her tight, little, pussy milking me to make sure I was empty. I rested my head against her shoulder and bit her neck while basking in feeling of my orgasm for a few more seconds.

I gently lowered her so that she could stand on her own feet, but as I had fucked the strength out of her, I needed to support her for a little. The water started to turn cold so I quickly turn it off and grabbed a towel for her, I wrapped Bella up in it.

"I need you not to fall while I get out ok baby." I said waiting to make sure she heard me and understood, she nodded her head that she heard me. I got myself a towel while removing the used condom then picked Bella up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Baby is there something in particular that you want to wear today?" I asked her.

"No Edward you can pick my outfit." She told me slowly coming back down to Earth.

I chose black jeans for both of us, a light grey t-shirt and a dark blue button up shirt to put over top for me and for Bella, I picked a dark green button up shirt of mine.

We got dressed in the clothes I chose. Bella gave us both a once over.

"Damn, Edward good choice on the clothes angel." She said.

"Baby let's go meet the family downstairs." I said walking out of the room with her hand in mine.

"I love you, Edward thank you for giving me my first shower fuck." She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Your welcome gorgeous." I said returning the kiss to her cheek.

We walked into the dining room where Mum, Alice, Charlotte and Rosalie were discussing the party. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Peter and Charlie were all sitting around the TV watching a Mariners game, they were beating the Cubs.

"Go on, enjoy your boys' time." Bella told me, then gave me a quick kiss and pushed me in the direction of the TV.

"Hello Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Dad, Peter." I said shaking each of their hands.

"What is the score." I asked.

"It is three to two, we are winning." Charlie informed me, as beer appeared over my shoulder. I quickly glanced at the other boys to see all but Charlie being given one.

"I have a can of 'Vitamin R' for you dad." Bella said.

"Thank you baby." I told her taking the beer.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie said taking the can from Bella.

"Charlie you need to get a girl of your own, preferably one that is not mentally unstable." Emmett joked.

"I'm working on it Emmett. You might get to meet her at the wedding party." Charlie said with a secretive smile.

"Really Dad, I am so happy for you. Don't hesitate for my benefit." Bella said firmly.

"I wasn't Bells, promise we have been taking the relationship slow." Charlie explained.

"Ok Dad." Bella said accepting Charlie's explanation.

The girls went back to the lounges to talk about whatever girls talk about when in a group.

Us boys just talked sports, cars and other things including the wedding party.

As the game was just about to finish, Bella came over and sat on my knee.

"Boys dinner is ready." Bella told us all.

"Thanks Bells the game will be over in two minutes." Charlie said without his eyes leaving the screen. I rearrange Bella on my lap so that we were both comfortable. I enjoyed the last minutes of the game tenfold because I had my wife in my arms.

The game finished Mariners five Cubs four. We each sat opposite our wives with Charlie at the head of the table. We all passed around the dishes of food so that we all had some of each dish.

"Thank you girls for cooking us this appetizing meal." Charlie said.

"Your welcome." Bella said, as she did most of the cooking.

"So, Edward would you like to know what we have planned for the party?" Mum asked.

"Sure Mum, please let us boys know what you have got us into." I said playfully then gave bella a wink to show her that i didn't care what i was being asked to do for the party as long as she was close by

"Well we have hired the hall down in the area called La Push, we have hired it for three days. The first day we will be helping the organisers set up the hall. The second day, is the day of the party and the third day is the day that the cleaners come in and clean the place from top to bottom." Mum said.

We continued to talk about the party and our lives. Alice told us about her shop and how she was thinking about opening one near Seattle. Jasper told us that he was a step closer to his dream job of teaching grade 9 American History. Both Rosalie and Emmett's garage has been in overflow with the number of jobs, so they are thinking of buying a second garage to handle the overflow that was coming from their current garage.

"Edward what are you going to do with your money?" Dad asked.

"I want to build a hotelish building somewhere near here and a decent theme park where sick kids of all ages can go to have fun while they are sick or recovering." I told them.

"That sounds like a very worthwhile cause Edward. Can we do anything to help? Your Dad and I are really starting to like Forks. We are seriously thinking of moving up here to enjoy the cool and to get away from the muggy weather of Florida." Mum said looking excited at the opportunity of improving kids lives.

"As you are going to be dealing with sick and terminally ill kids, your will be needing a least one doctor to be onsite at the park whenever it is open. I would like to offer my time and expertise to acquire more doctors for your park and hotel." Dad said.

"Thanks for the offers, but since nothing has happened yet, I don't want you to feel you have to jump on the bandwagon." I told them not really knowing how to say 'yes but not now' nicely.

"Edward I am speaking for both Rosie and myself here, we would like to help with money now and anything else needed later on." Emmett said and I glanced at Rosalie who was nodding.

"Same for us, Edward." Alice said.

"Thank you all, for what you are willing to offer to my dream." I told them.

"Wow, look at the time its 1am. Time for bed I think." Bella said yawning.

"Yes, I need my bed as well." Mum said and stood up.

"Leave the plates, we are the only ones staying here, us boys will clean them in the morning when we all awake up." Peter said and with that we all walked to our rooms and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 : The Start Of Building

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

I woke up this morning and looked at the door, waiting for a knock to come but there wasn't one. I looked over at my wife and slowly started to wake her up, I really want to talk to her without interruptions.

"Good morning Edward." Bella said.

"Sit up with me, I would like to talk to you about a few things. The first is would you like kids any time soon?" I asked hoping her answer was somewhere in my ballpark.

"I would like 4/5 kids and I would like to start working as soon as possible to begin our family. What about you?" She asked not knowing what I wanted her answer to be.

"I like that number and time line." I told her giving a quick kiss because if it was any other type of kiss I would never be able to talk about the park.

"What do you think about the park?" I asked.

"I love the idea, Edward you realise that everyone at the table last night, bar Peter and Charlotte who have this hotel, wants to join in on this venture. Where would place everyone?" Bella asked.

"Well, I have done some research on the time it takes to build a theme park and it takes between six months and three years. I told her.

"That sounds good. Where were you thinking of placing it?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking of the flat land just west of Forks below, the 'Calawah' River about an eight minute drive from the center of town."

"That's a good spot Edward, that piece of land is just sitting there. It will be perfect for your theme park." Bella said excitedly.

"Come on lets go and buy the land to get the ball rolling." I said quickly getting dressed and waiting for Bella to do the same.

We were in the car when Bella asked me a question that made me think for awhile.

"Edward do you have an idea on what you would like to name your theme park?" She asked.

We arrived at the location of where the park would be located.

"This is a perfect location Edward. Have you thought of the name yet?" Bella asked

"Yeah I have a name, but for now I would like to keep it under wraps. Just until it gets closer to the opening. I don't want to jinx it, I hope you understand."I told her.

"I understand fully baby, I can't wait to find out what it is." Bella said.

"Bella where would we need to go to buy this land?" I asked.

"The real estate office is on the main drag, six doors down from the hotel." Bella told me.

We arrived at the office and walked in and were introduced to Tyler, who ran the office. We talked about the land and it was cheap only 1 million dollars. I wrote Tyler a check for the full amount allowing me to build my park.

"So it's now time to find an architect and a site manager. Why don't you ring your mum, she might have some ideas on who we can use." Bella suggested. But I didn't have to ring her as I found her when we went to the hotel for lunch.

"Good idea baby." I told her giving her kisses. We walked into the hotel to find mum and dad eating lunch. We greeted each other as Bella and I sat down and ordered lunch.

"Mum, do you have any ideas for who we can use to start building the park?" I asked.

"Yes I would use 1st Construction, I have heard very good things about them. They built the hall we are going to use for your wedding party. You should be able to use them for everything needed from design to opening." Mum said.

I told them of our plans for the site. After lunch I rang 1st Construction to find out their main office is in the town called La Push. I told Bella this and she told me that she knew the guy who owned it.

We drove to La Push where Bella introduced Jacob to me.

"Hi Bells!" He said running up and twirling her around.

"I haven't seen you in ages Chicka." Jacob said.

"Well alot has happened within the last two weeks." Bella said, then stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at me shocked and scared.

"What baby?" I cupped her face so she would look me straight in the eyes. "What has you worried. I can't help unless you tell me." Told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Has it only been two weeks since we met?" Bella asked starting to panic.

"Yes, but they have been the best two weeks of my life and would not ever want a redo of them. My life started once I arrived in Forks and met you." I told her as she collapsed into me.

"So you are telling me that I found and lost my mother all within two weeks?" She said into my chest with tears running down her face onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I will get someone to come down to talk to you about the site of the park and what I want to do with it." I told Jacob.

"No problem Edward, I hate to see my sister crying even though I don't know what's going on to make her cry." Jacob said confusing me his 'sister' comment. I would have to ask Bella about that title soon.

I picked Bella up in my arms and placed her in her seat. I stroked her face as I spoke quietly to her.

"Bella, I will just ring mum to get her to come and talk to Jacob." I told her and she whimpered in response. I stood up and Bella rested her head on my thigh, she was still crying so I started to caress her hair.

"Hi Mum I need you and dad come to La Push, Bella has had a break down and she is requiring constant touching right now for comfort and I won't be able to drive home safely." I informed her.

"Sure Edward, we are leaving now, will Bella be ok?" Mum asked.

"I don't know, I hope she will be ok after some sleep." I said then hung up the phone. I pulled the car keys out of my pocket and I placed them on the roof of the car for dad to drive us home. I knelt down beside her.

"Baby come here." I said as I pulled Bella into my arms and moved both of us into the back seat of the car. She curled into me and cried while I whispered that I love her and I just rubbed her back.

About 15 minutes later mum's car pulled up beside ours. They both got out and walked over to us.

"Bella will you let me look you over please?" Dad asked gently so I rearranged us and sat Bella with her feet out of the car, I was sitting behind her while Dad gave her a quick once over.

"Edward when we get to the hotel get her to have a cup of water and then to sleep." Dad said giving Mum a kiss and then he took the keys off the roof and jumped in the car. Mum helped me get Bella situated in the car for the trip to the hotel.

"Edward, I will let you know what happens here at the meeting." Mum said.

"Thanks Mum." I told her then she shut the door. Dad drove slowly and smoothly back to the hotel. Once we arrived, I pulled Bella into my arms to carried her inside.

"Edward put her on one of the lounges, I would like to give her a more thorough exam so that I can see what is going on. Can you please get a cup of water?" Dad said.

"Sure dad." I said. I leant over and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, both dad and myself notice Bella relax when I did that.

"Baby girl, I will be back in a sec. I need to get some water for you." I told her. I was about to stand up when Bella reached out and grabbed hold of my arm and she started to hyperventilate.

"Edward reassure her that you will stay here by her side, she is too unstable at the moment. I will go and get the water." Dad said.

"Bella, baby I need you to calm down please." I gave her a kiss on her cheek because that's what had calmed her before, it worked again this time.

Dad came back and handed me the cup.

"She needs to drink slowly." He informed me, I nodded that I understood the directions.

"Bella baby, I need you to drink this very slowly." I told her quietly.

Bella drank the water slowly as dad watched how she handled drinking the water. He held her hand and pushed down on the back of it to see how hydrated she was, but from the look on his face it wasn't good.

I held Bella's hand and stood up so that I could talk to dad without disturbing Bella.

"Edward if she doesn't improve she will have to go into hospital for a few days to get her fluid levels back to where they should be. During the night we will need to wake her and give her more water, and some food soon." Dad said.

"Ok, what should I be looking out for?" I asked giving Bella's hand a squeeze to let her know that I was still here.

"You will need to look out for moist skin, nauseousness, rapid breathing and blue lips or fingernails. If you see any of that, you will need to call me immediately." Dad said.

"Ok Dad, I will take her up to bed now." I told him picking up Bella in my arms to take her to bed.

Once there, I knew it was going to be difficult getting clothes to change into for both of us, while keeping Bella happy and content. I placed her onto the bed,

"Bella, I am going to get us some clothes to wear. I will talk to you so that you know that I am still close by, ok." I told her getting no reaction except for the tears that were constantly falling.

"Baby please just nod your head to let me know that you can hear me, please I beg of you, I just need a little sign that my beautiful, stunning wife is in there somewhere." I said crying myself.

"I am getting the clothes now, ok?" I said and there was a minuscule nod.

"Thank you, so much baby for giving me that bantam sign that you are in there." I said giving her a kiss then quickly finding clothes for both of us. I stood next to the bed and changed so that Bella could see me. I took my clothes off and I was shocked when I bent over to put my pants on because Bella's hand caressed my chest, like she had before the attack.

"Hello my love, it's good to see you. Lets get you out of these clothes and into your pj's." I told her holding her hand on top of my heart.

Bella fell asleep a few minutes later, I laid down beside her to rest and watch over my wife. I had the tv turned down low so that I could hear Bella's breathing. It was about an hour later when I screamed...

"DAD!"


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

Please, please remember this is fiction I can make cats say woof instead of meow. If you don't like my rules then don't read my story.

"What is it Edward?" Dad asked as he entered our room.

"Dad she is shaking and feeling very cold." I told him.

"It is time to go to the hospital, we might have to sedate her for at least one day maybe two." Dad said feeling her forehead.

I got out of bed and placed a t-shirt on and grabbed a jumper for both of us and some warm pants for her because I had just put her in little shorts as it was quite warm in the house. Before I got her out of the room I put some trackies on her so that she would stay warm when we walked out of the house. Dad opened the door for me to slide into the backseat where she curled in to me.

I sat in the back of the car and Dad drove to the hospital where Bella was admitted straight away. She had a drip placed in her hand so that she could get the fluids that she needed to regain.

"Dad how is she, will she be in hospital for long?" I asked him.

"No, she should be out tomorrow." Dad said.

"Ok can I stay with her, please dad." I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can Edward, I know that it will benefit her." Dad said.

We spent the day in hospital, Bella would float between conscious and unconsciousness. She was having longer spells of being cognizant, by that afternoon we were having a full conversations.

"Edward what happened, all I remember is starting to talk to Jacob about the theme park and then I don't remember anything after that? Why am I here?" Bella asked confused.

"Well you had a major panic attack and break down when it hit you that you have only known me for two weeks, and that you meet the person who gave birth to you and lost them all within the same two weeks." I told her.

"Tell me something pleasant please." Bella requested.

"Well, your brother, I think" I said looking at her hoping she would tell me why Jacob called her, his sister.

"Well Jacob and myself were at either his house or mine whenever one of our dads needed a break, we would go to the other dad's house, so we got to grow up with each other. Please don't be jealous of our relationship, because it is nothing more than what brothers and sisters have." Bella said.

"Well Jacob is very happy to build the theme park, and I think they are going to be placing the concrete slab soon." I told her.

"I can't wait to see it Edward, Do you know when I will be able to get out of here?" Bella asked.

"As I think you are back to your normal self Dad will let you out tonight." I told her.

Just as I finished telling her that dad walked in.

"Well Bella, it looks like you have had a dramatic couple of weeks. How do you feel, look here?" Dad said shining a light into Bella's eyes.

"Good." Bella said smiling at dad.

"You might experience some dizziness but your vitals look good, I think you will be just fine. You will be able to leave as soon as the drip is removed." Dad said, then looked at me "Do not remove it yourself!" Dad ordered.

"Ok Dad, I will let the nurse take it out." I swore.

Dad walked out of Bella's room, I grabbed her wrist and started to peel the off the clear sticky band-aid that held the drip in place. I told Bella to breathe out while I pulled the rest of the drip out of her arm.

"Lets get out of here." I told her, grabbing her hand and led her to my car. I drove back to the hotel, where mum had a nice warm pumpkin soup for her to eat as she had little food at the hospital.

"Thank you, Mum." I told her, sitting down beside my love as mum place a bowl in front of us and we started to eat the soup as it smelt really good.

As we ate our soup, Mum told us more of what Jacob had discussed with her. It turns out that his company can help us arrange everything for the theme park.

A week later I got a call to tell me that the slab was ready to be built on and would I like to come and make sure I was happy with it.

"Bella would you like to come and see what has happened so far with the theme park?" I asked her.

"Yes baby, I am looking forward to seeing it." Bella said excitedly.

We arrived at the site of the park, it was impressive, the slab was huge 70 by 60 feet. I could not wait to see it complete.

"Hi ya guys!" Jacob said walking up to us.

"Hi Bella, Edward, it's good to see you happy, sister." Jacob said.

"Yeah I'm good now, the drama's over." Bella said happily when Jacob put her feet back on the ground.

"So the construction of the two roller- coasters will start next week, the bigger one will reach a height of 70 feet high and the small one will be four feet high. The aquarium will be started as well, it will have a moving walkway that has an tank above it." Jacob said.

"That sounds perfect Jacob." I told him.

We went back to the hotel and talked over the roles that we wanted to give the family.


	20. Chapter 20 : The Pack COAS

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

A/N there has been a time skip

"Edward do you think this would be a good time to bring your family here? It is only three months till the opening, so that they can do what they need, so that they can work at the park like they want to." Bella said.

"Good idea, baby, lets call them now and get them here for next Saturday." I suggested.

We made our phone calls and everyone said that they would be here by Saturday. We told mum and dad that we were going to have a family meeting concerning the park. I told them a quick rundown of what was going to be said. Mum then solved one of the problems that we had.

When Saturday came, everyone arrived and sat down for lunch. When everyone was finished and the table cleared, I let them know the plans Bella and I worked out for each of them.

"Thank you all for coming, as you know the park will open soon. We have got jobs for each of you if you would like to participate in the running of the park and hotel." I told them.

"What are the jobs?" Dad asked.

I started to inform each person of the job we had picked for them.

"Peter and Charlotte we would like you to run the new hotel." I told them.

"If we agreed, what would happen to this hotel?" Peter asked

"Esme and myself would like to buy your hotel, as a house for our family to live in." Carlisle said.

"Yes we will take you up on that offer, it would mean the world to me to know that this hotel stays in the family." Peter said.

"Ok, we would like to give you two million for the hotel and you are welcome to live here as well." Esme said.

"Carlisle would you like to be the doctor?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I would like to take the job at the park and I will find someone who can look after the hotel." Carlisle said.

"Edward what exactly will be my job be?" Rosalie asked.

"Well if you are willing, we would like you to do the maintenance on the rides and also managing the workers who run them." I explained.

"I would love to do that, thank you." Rosalie said.

"Edward what will my job be?" Emmett asked very, very, excitedly.

"Well Emmett, the job we have for you is running the room that hold the game consoles. We are going to have about 20 each of Wii, PlayStation and XBOXes, as well as ten of both pool and soccer tables." I told him as I saw him get more eager as I revealed each item in his room.

"God, Edward that's so perfect thank you." Emmett said.

"Alice, we left you in charge of the art studio. I know you will be able to do wonders with clay and paint. " I told her.

"I would love to." Alice said graciously.

"Jasper, I want you in the library, that way you can use your degree to inspire even more from the kids that just want a quiet place to be. I know not all the kids that come here will like the rides, this will be their safe haven." I informed him.

"Thanks Edward." Jasper said contentedly.

"Mum, we all know how you love being around small children, who better than you to be with our littlest charges. Reading to them in story time and making sure they have sleep full of dreams.

"I can't wait to watch the kids enjoy the books I read them." Esme said enthusiastically.

"Charlie, would you like to run the security team for both hotel and park?" I asked him.

"I would be honoured to work at your theme park." Charlie said.

"What is Bella going to do?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to cook with the kids, we will make muffins and cookies for the kids to enjoy throughout the day." Bella said happily.

My family stayed for a week before heading off to shut down or sell their shops.

time skip

It was two weeks before the park opened, everyone had either sold or organised someone to run their shops. The hotel was ready for the kids to arrive and the park was ready for the kids. My family had moved into their rooms in the old hotel, mum and dad renamed it to 'Cullen Manor'.

All the rides were tested and ready for the kids to use, the aquarium was filled with happy fish, the rooms were abundantly ready for whatever the kids wanted to do while they were at the park. Everyone was hired that was need to run the park, they all stayed in the hotel that Peter and Charlotte now ran.

The day came for us to open the park, the family was very excited as I was going to reveal the name of the park, not even Bella new it. There were ten kids waiting for the park to open. I knew that as the word got around ,that there was a very cheap theme park out there that could cater and accommodate sick kids of all ages, we would soon be busy. The whole town came out for the opening.

We had set the prices of entry cheap for the sick kids, the entry price which included everything to do in the park at 10 dollars and for the general public the price was 50 dollars. The hotel rooms ranged from 20 dollars to 60 dollars.

Emmett had set a ribbon up in front of the main entrance for Bella and I to cut to officially open the park. The name of the park was covered by a royal blue cloth that had 11 small ropes that each of us would pull to reveal the name of the park.

Bella and I cut the ribbon and everyone clapped as I went to the microphone to speak to the crowd.

"Each member of my family, who has helped and supported us, while my wife and I built the park and are going to help us run it, will be revealing the name of the park, which only I know, as I understand my family is impassioned and enthusiastic to be able to finally learn the name of the park. You are welcome to join in on the count down to show the name." I said.

Then I walked over to the rope that was designated for me to pull.

"THREE!" I called out which made the crowd call out with me.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"NOW!" I said and each of us pulled our rope, the cloth fell down to the ground to announce what the park was to be called.

**'CULLEN'S OASIS ADVENTURE SANCTUARY'**

"Oh Edward that is the perfect name." Bella said walking over to me and gave me a kiss. We all walked into the park and just strolled around the COAS. We went around to look at each area and to see how it was running. Everyone had dropped off when we reached their location. A little girl, who was about five ran up to Bella.

"Miss Bella would you cook strwbewy cupakes with me please?" The little Angel asked.

Bella knelt down to her level,

"Sure Angel what is your name?" my Angel asked

"My name is Shelby" she told us proudly

"Well Shelby, do you think Mr. Edward should come and help us cook?" My love asked Shelby who looked at me thinking hard whether she wanted me to come.

"Yap, he can come." Shelby said. She then grabbed one of my hands and one of Bella's. I looked over at Bella and raised one eyebrow in question. Bella just nodded as she could read me so well.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading my story. I had fun writing it.

This story was formed from Bree Masen Cullen's plot bunny that I adopted less than a month ago.

I am rewriting 'Human Ready' first chapter is up already

Love, Goose


	21. Out Take of Chapter 6 :

I would like to thank TwiLoverSue for writing this for those who asked for it

a huge thank you to Jeni K who beta the last 11 chapters of this story in 12 hours, while successfully potty training her 3 year old.

* * *

ESME POV

As a mother it is very hard to watch your child hurt in any capacity, no matter how large or small the pain is, it hurts me just as much, as it hurts my son.

And now I have to sit here and tell Bella and Charlie what that worthless piece of shit and sorry excuse of a woman has told us about her and Charlotte. It was sickening to hear and I am not blood related, so I just know it is going to be even worse for them to hear.

We walk in and sit on the couch as Charlie takes the recliner and Bella sits on the arm of it right next to him. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before I start.

"It saddens me greatly to have to tell you this Charlie, Bella but your ex-wife and your mother is just a horrid woman. The things she had said and did are deplorable! She was cold-hearted and uncaring about anything and anyone that was not Charlotte. I do believe her exact words were and I am paraphrasing here,

"It was simple choice, the fussy baby or the sweet and perfect baby. I chose Charlotte because she was a very happy and content baby that didn't cry at all. She was perfect, really, just like me. It was so ridiculous that I never got a decent sleep. She would even wake my angel baby, Charlotte, up. I took the good, well behaved baby and left. And it was better than me smothering her with a pillow, so I divorced Charlie before Charlotte was 6 months old. I dyed her hair to replace the shit brown colour."

When I finish talking I look up and see Bella heading out side, I guess she is going to look for Edward. After the door is closed I turn to Charlie and see that he is crying, but I am unsure if it's from the fact that he had to hear all of that or if it's from anger over the woman he once loved or that his daughter had to hear it again. I get up and hug him till he has calmed and then take my seat once again.

"I am so sorry, Charlie, that I had to inform you of what your ex wife was doing or not doing when you thought Bella was having a good time with her mother, but it was best you know now and not latter just incase something else came up." He stands and excuses himself for a moment before going into the kitchen.

We sit there and listen to that poor man try and get control over his emotions as best as he could, but we still heard the sniffs coming from the other room. He doesn't take too much more time in there before he rejoins us in the living area.

"Sorry about that." He tells us and the clears his throat before starting again.

"Bella told me that Renée claimed that she only had time to briefly see her at the airport when she was giving Bella money, but no matter what Renee said I just knew it was a lie, Renee just didn't want to.

She never did, so why would she start now. Apparently Renee had been paying her hush money to keep their connection a secret from any and every one besides me. Renée stayed only long enough to give Bella $1000 and then Renée jumped on a different plane to spend the time somewhere else." I told Charlie.

"I should have known when Bella was a newborn, Renée would refuse to feed and look after her, that she would never be the mother my daughter could ever need. Once a selfish Bitch always a selfish Bitch." Charlie said with a bitter laugh.


	22. news SEQUEL news

there is a sequel to The Unknown Twin

first chapter is going to be posted on the .13

it is called The Unknown Obstacle

Gooseonline


End file.
